Dernier Combat
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Alors que Kevin se fait enlever, Yann est absent de la BAC pour une infiltration chez les Stups. Yaoi. Yann/Kevin.
1. 1 Corps perdu

Auteur : mimi yuy

Site perso (supprimer les blancs) : www . mimimuffins . com

Série : Les Bleus, Premiers pas dans la police

Disclamer : Aucun des petits Bleus ne m'appartiennent

Couple : Yann x Kevin

Suite à la fin de la saison 2, l'absence totale de reprise de l'histoire de Yann et Kevin (pourtant bien débutée et développée dans la saison 1) fut une telle frustration ! Que malgré mon planning qui déborde de partout et big retard sur ma fanfic gundam (dsolé -__-) Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire cette petite fic pour mon seul plaisir. C'était ça ou devenir folle à ne pouvoir extraire cette histoire de ma tête lol ^-^''

Il n'existe que quelques rares forums qui publient des fanfics sur cette série (et franchement pas facile d'accès vu qu'il faut excessivement y être actif pour y accéder u_u) Et je sais qu'ici-même, je serais sûrement la première pour cette série, vu que ne référence pas les titres européens. Mais j'avais envie de l'y publier malgré tout. Même si je sais bien que cela n'intéressera personne ^-^

Si vous cherchez des infos sur cette série : passer sur allo ciné http : // www . / series/ficheserie_gen_cserie=684 . html (effacer les blancs) ou M6 qui référence tous les épisodes avec photos à l'appuis : http : // www . / serie-les_bleus/index . shtml (effacer les blancs) Ceci en attendant la mise à jour de mon site perso fin juin, où je publierais une galerie de captures avec les passages les plus croustillants entre les deux persos gay de la série ^__^x

Bonne lecture aux hypothétiques lecteurs tombant ici, par hasard ^_^''

* * *

**Dernier Combat**

**.  
**

**1. Corps perdu**

_La Brigade anti-criminalité plus connue sous l'acronyme "B.A.C.", est une brigade de la Police nationale française créée en 1994. Travaillant en civil ou en tenue maintien de l'ordre (MO), par ville ou par département, généralement pourvus de voitures banalisées et souvent de grosses cylindrées, les policiers de la BAC sont spécialisés dans les interventions dans des milieux difficiles, notamment dans les quartiers sensibles... _

_.  
_

Dans les couloirs de la PJ, le lieutenant Duval chercha deux flics pour son nouveau dossier. A l'approche des fêtes de Noël, les équipes étaient blindées et l'annulation des congés imposés par le nouveau commissaire n'aidait en rien le moral des troupes. Mais les ordres du préfet étaient clairs. Le mois de décembre se devait d'être exemplaire en matière d'arrestation pour regonfler ce qui pouvait encore l'être du coté des statistiques nationales publiées à la nouvelle année.

Ne trouvant personne dans les bureaux, il partit vers la cafétéria. Et trouva sur sa route deux belles victimes toutes trouvées pour sa tache ingrate.

- Laporte, Maurier, vous tombez bien ! Voici votre cas du jour. On a retrouvé un type battu à mort dans les poubelles d'une salle de fitness non loin d'ici. Allez sur place recueillir les témoignages du voisinage.

- La victime ? demanda Kevin en prenant le dossier tendu

- Un SDF de 21ans. Il avait fugué de chez ses parents, il y a deux ans environ. Une patrouille du Samu social l'avait bien retrouvé à cette époque et fiché dans leur service. Mais comme il était majeur, personne n'a pu le convaincre de retourner chez ses vieux.

- Le Samu social a une idée de ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Aucune maraude ne l'avait encore vu depuis le retour des grands froids. Ils nous ont juste permit de l'identifier.

- Vous pensez à quoi ? interrompit laura

- Rien ne permet de savoir s'il s'agit d'une agression anti-sdf ou d'un règlement de compte. La seule chose que les légistes ont déjà pu affirmer est que ce n'était pas sa première rixe. Son corps était recouvert d'hématomes datant de la veille à plus de 15 jours.

- Pauve môme. A seulement trois semaines de Noël.

- Bah oui, Laporte. La vie est toujours aussi pourrie, même à la venue des fêtes. Va falloir vous blinder les jeunes ! Car ce n'est pas le dernier macchabé de l'année.

Dépité, les deux flics partirent dans le quartier concerné y faire la tournée des cafés et concierges proches des lieux où le corps avait été découvert. Le froid hivernal précoce cette année, leur gelait les mains, quand ils attendirent devant la grille de l'immeuble d'habitation faisant face à la salle de sports.

- Putain, elle se grouille de nous ouvrir la vieille !

- Tu me surprends Kevin. Je pensais qu'à Biarritz aussi, on avait l'habitude du froid.

- Je suis plus fringué que ca d'habitude.

- Et qu'est-ce tu fous avec ta veste d'été ?

- Tu me crois, si je te dis que ma mère m'a renvoyé une partie de mes fringues d'hiver par la poste via colis et que ce dernier c'est perdu ?

- Tu rigoles ? Ta mère elle vient toutes les deux semaines voir Franchard, elle pouvait pas les ramener à cette occasion ?

- Trop encombrant dans le train…

- Et tu trouves qu'on manque de boutiques sur Paris pour pas t'en racheter ?

Kevin allait lui répondre qu'il n'en avait surtout pas eu le temps avec leurs missions de merde qu'ils cumulaient jusqu'à tard chaque soir, quand la concierge daigna enfin leur ouvrir !

S'infiltrant sans attendre dans le hall, ils purent lui poser leurs batteries de questions. Mais sans aucune surprise, cette dernière n'avait rien vu de plus qu'un corps étendu parmi les sacs poubelles au petit matin.

- Il nous reste plus que le gérant de la salle de sport.

Observant les lieux, Kevin se fit pensif.

- Ca a l'air sympa.

- Tu veux une inscription pour ton Noël ?

- Bah… pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à part ca ?

Laura savait bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Ils avaient beau ne pas souvent en parler. Si Kevin avait accepté de réfléchir à sa proposition de vivre en collocation à ses cotés, c'était pour fuir l'appartement où il avait eu un semblant de relation avec son capitaine de la B.A.C. Ne le connaissant finalement pas tant que ça, Laura ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce type et de leur histoire. Elle pouvait juste constater qu'au moins l'un des deux n'avait pas été en joie à l'annonce de leur rupture.

- T'as des nouvelles de Yann ?

- Aucune depuis deux mois.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Il n'a pourtant pas l'air de ceux qui s'encombre à vouloir éviter leur ex.

Marchant cote à cote dans les couloirs de la salle de sport en direction du bureau du gérant, Kevin s'arrêta quelques instants.

- En fait, j'ai taxé des infos de droite à gauche et j'ai su qu'il avait terminé son congé maladie dans sa famille en Bretagne. Il en est revenu y'a un bon mois, pour enquiller sur un stage de remise à niveau. Comme on l'avait remplacé peu après son agression, il a été décidé qu'il ne reprendrait sa place à la BAC qu'après la nouvelle année. En attendant, ils l'auraient collé en stages de quelques semaines chez les stups.

Laura hésitait entre le rire ou le dépit. Si avec ça, elle n'avait pas la preuve que Kevin était encore accro à ce type pour en savoir autant sur son compte.

- T'a réussi à découvrir tout ca, sans prendre un seul jour de congé et que personne ne se rende compte de ton enquête interne sur un capitaine de la B.A.C. ! Mais t'as pas le temps de prendre 5min pour t'arrêter dans un _Jules_ t'acheter une parka d'hiver ?

Encore une fois, Kevin fut stoppé dans sa réponse par l'arrivée d'un type – affiché prof de fitness – venu à leur rencontre. Ca commençait à le gaver ces interruptions quand c'était à son tour de répliquer. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire à Laura ? Qu'il espionnait de son mieux Yann pour prévoir le jour exact de son retour et profiter alors de sa seule vue, telle une collégienne énamourée guettant son prof de math à chaque sortie de cours ? Aux souvenirs refoulés de son enfance, il sut qu'il avait là un mauvais exemple. Cette scène là, il l'avait déjà joué à Biarritz.

Soupirant, il laissa Laura gérer l'interrogatoire pour faire quelques pas. A son sourire d'accroche – je séduis sans trop le montrer – il avait bien compris que le type venait de lui taper dans l'œil et ne souhaitait surtout pas assister à la parade amoureuse. Espérons qu'elle n'allait pas se le taper, lui aussi. Ou Alex finirait bien par découvrir qu'il s'était maqué avec une adepte du SM, nymphomane à ses heures perdues. A quelques mètres à peine de leurs situations, il pouvait apercevoir une immense salle de musculation. Et non loin de son entrée, un SM4000, le Marcy Smith dernière génération !

Les yeux pétillants d'envie, il s'approcha du banc de muscu. Si seulement ils avaient quelques minutes à eux, il aurait bien fait un essai. Ca devait être génial de posséder une telle machine chez soit. Mais c'était si encombrant, que Laura refuserait net toute idée de ce genre comme nouvelle déco de leur appartement. En plus, sa mère avait raison, il fallait qu'il arrête la gonflette qui lui donnait un air de gamin trop musclé. Pour faire adulte, il fallait des muscles saillant et une belle tablette abdominale, pas des bouées autour des bras. N'est-ce pas la silhouette tout en force et muscles secs qui le séduisait tant chez Yann. Enfin… ça et sa tignasse mal coiffée, son visage carnassier, les yeux du tueur et son caractère de loup solitaire enragé qui vous bouffait en moins de deux, au moindre faux pas.

N'empêche qu'elle lui faisait envie cette bécane…

Laissant ses doigts filer sur le siège en cuir, il réfléchissait de plus en plus sérieusement à prendre une carte d'abonnement dans l'une des salles de gym de la capitale, quand un bruit réveilla son attention.

Intrigué, il suivit son origine en traversant la salle pour se trouver devant une porte sur laquelle était fixée une plaque avec « Sortie de secours ». L'entrouvrant, il tendit l'oreille pour épancher sa curiosité. Mais à ce qu'il pouvait en voir, ce n'était que deux hommes de ménage descendant par l'escalier de service un très lourd sac de gravats.

- Grouille-toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de le laisser rester ici ?

- Il était si crade que le chef lui avait permis de prendre une douche avant l'ouverture aux clients. Comment tu voulais qu'on prévoie qu'il y crèverait ?

- Putain, ca fait deux en une seule soirée, faut vraiment trouver de la meilleure qualité !

C'était une blague ? Kevin n'y croyait pas. Il assistait bien à bien à ce qu'il voyait ?

Au bras humain s'échappant du sac plastique, oui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

C'était quoi ce délire ?

Refermant sans bruit la porte, Kevin s'y adossa, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son dos. Il devait faire quoi, là ?

S'il mettait de coté qu'il venait de voir un cadavre déplacé sans stress par deux types à l'allure patibulaire, le bras entraperçu était recouvert d'ecchymoses. A savoir, similaire au corps trouvé la veille au soir dans les poubelles du centre, un étage plus bas.

Aucun doute, il avait trouvé une partie des responsables !

Sortant en panique son portable de sa poche, il le trouva évidemment éteint.

Fallait que le manque de batterie, lui arrive à cet instant précis ! S'il n'avait pas aussi passé la mâtiné au téléphone avec un connard de fonctionnaire travaillant au bureau des plaintes du bureau de poste de son quartier.

- Merdeeeeeee…

Deux solutions ! Soit, il les suivait sans arrière garde, en espérant que seul face à deux types, son arme serait suffisante pour les tenir en respect. Soit, il les paumait en allant chercher Laura, au risque de se faire engueuler derrière par un Duval en pétard.

Toujours dos à sa porte, une solution alternative se présenta à lui quand il vit venir le prof de sport qui discutait juste avant avec Laura !

- Pssss !

Se voyant appelé, l'homme le regarda d'un air « c'est à moi que tu parles » ?

- Oui… vous ! Venez-là !

- Vous voulez quelque chose lieutenant ? Votre collègue m'a dit que vous deviez admirer nos machines de musculation. Vous avez peut-être des questions ?

- Oui. Enfin, non ! J'ai juste besoin que vous alliez retrouver ma collègue pour qu'elle me rejoigne via cet escalier au rez-de-chaussée et au plus vite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune importance. Faites-le juste. Ca marche ?

- Aucun problème. Elle discute avec notre gérant, mais je vous l'envoi tout de suite.

Rassuré de savoir Laura bientôt en renfort, Kevin attendit encore une poignée de seconde avant de rouvrir la porte l'arme au poing et s'infiltrer dans l'escalier. Il le descendit sans bruit approchant des deux hommes. Ces derniers ouvraient la sortie de secours quand il reçu un coup sur la nuque d'une violence inouïe. A peine eut-il le sentiment d'être frappé qu'il perdait conscience, lâchant l'arme qu'il tenait à la main.

A suivre

mimi yuy


	2. 2 Bienvenue dans l’arène

Auteur : mimi yuy

Site perso (supprimer les blancs) : www . mimimuffins . com

Série : Les Bleus, Premiers pas dans la police

Disclamer : Aucun des petits Bleus ne m'appartiennent

Couple : Yann x Kevin

.

Si j'ai au moins un tit lecteur, j'espère qu'il appréciera la suite ^_^x

* * *

**Dernier Combat**

**.  
**

**2. Bienvenue dans l'arène**

**.  
**

Les types sortant leur cadavre du complexe multi-sportif, observèrent quelques secondes le corps de Kevin tombant à leurs pieds. D'où il sortait celui-là ?

S'étant saisit du premier objet tombé sous sa main, le prof de gym venait de le frapper à la nuque avec un poids de 3 kilos en forme disque. Si avec ça, il était encore vivant…

- Marc ! Cristobal ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez bon sang ? Déplacer un corps en pleine journée et sous le nez des flics encore !!! Vous croyez ça intelligent ?

- Mais, c'est vous qui avez dit…

- Vos gueules !! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui, maintenant…

*-*-*

La patience de Laura arrivait à ses limites !

Ca faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'elle avait terminé d'entendre la version du gérant sur le corps trouvé dans ses poubelles. Et elle commençait à en avoir marre de poireauter devant la salle de gym que « monsieur culturiste de Biarritz » se décide enfin à sortir de sa léthargie à regarder de belles et jolies petites machines de muscu. Las de l'attendre, elle entra de nouveau dans l'immeuble.

Ce n'est qu'après un tour complet des lieux, sans trouver trace de Kevin, qu'elle commença à paniquer. Appelant non-stop son portable, qui la transférait sans cesse sur le répondeur, elle flippa encore plus en trouvant ce dernier sous un banc de la salle de musculation.

- Putain Kevin mais t'es où, là ?!

*-*-*

Il avait mal, mal…

Se réveillant d'une nuit dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, Kevin finit par ouvrir les yeux pour ne rien voir. Noir total !

Putain mais il était où là ?

Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres, du moins le peu de ce qu'il pouvait exprimer avec un bâillon puant l'essence. Réalisant que ce dernier occupait toute sa bouche, il eut soudain un haut de cœur. Il avait envie de gerber, mal au crâne et une faim de tous les Dieux. Mais le pire, c'était cette envie de pisser qui le rendait fou.

Allongé sur un sol glacial, les mains liées dans le dos, reposant sur une épaule, il se sentit subitement prit de vertige avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Ce qu'il supposa être quelques heures plus tard, Kevin reprit conscience d'un seau d'eau glacée jetée sur la tête ! Respirant sans plus de problème, il fut rassurer de comprendre que ses lèvres étaient de nouveaux libres.

Aussitôt, le besoin inconscient de rendre son lointain petit déj, le prit aux tripes.

S'agenouillant comme il put, les mains toujours liées dans son dos, il réussit à ne pas se vomir dessus.

Quand enfin son estomac se calma, une main l'agrippa par l'épaule pour le reculer de force.

Tombant sur ses fesses, il fut ainsi tiré sur quelques mètres, avant qu'une seconde vague d'eau froide lui soit assénée.

Finalement réveillé, par ce traitement de choc, il n'en voyait toujours pas plus claire.

Où était-il au juste ?

Le bruit état assourdissant !

Il y avait des cris, des chiens en furie, un brouhaha innommable.

Il se trouvait où, bon Dieu ?

Encore sonné du coup reçu à la nuque, Kevin tenta de purifier sa vision.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas ça.

- Bouge ton cul, connard !

Poussé violemment dans le dos, il ne put garder son équilibre.

Tête contre sol, genoux à terre, il respira plusieurs bouffées d'air glacial, tandis que les mains inconnues lui déliaient les chevilles jusqu'alors tenues par des chaînes

Son sang revenant au cerveau, il vit enfin son entourage.

Mais ce qu'il découvrait ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde.

Non loin de lui, des grillages de deux mètres de haut formant un large cercle, des chiens qui sautaient sur ce contour et une foule cosmopolite tout droit sortie des bas quartiers.

- Putain, mais je suis où, là ?

Il ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'un des types l'ayant malmené se trouvait toujours derrière lui. D'une poigne ferme, il le prit par le col de sa veste pour le redresser sur ses jambes.

- Aller gueule d'ange, ça va être à toi de jouer. Je t'explique, rapide ! Tu vois le type là bas ?

Lui maintenant sa nuque en feu pour l'obliger à regarder dans la bonne direction, Kevin pu voir un type baraqué au torse tatoué de femmes nues en positions plus qu'explicites.

- Ouais. Ce type, là ! Tu le fous à terre. Mais attention, il te faut un ko ou ça ne compte pas.

- Et si je refuse ?

- T'as le choix entre lui et toi. A la différence que si c'est toi qui perds, on t'achève illico. Tu vois, flic ou pas flic, un type qui sait pas se battre, on n'en a rien à foutre, ici. Compris ?

Devant son absence de réponse, cherchant encore à comprendre où il était tombé, Kevin fut secoué au-delà du raisonnable.

- J'ai dit : t'as compris ?

- Ouais...

- Bien. C'est que t'as peut-être pas tout dans les muscles finalement. Maintenant, vas-y ! Et fini le vite si tu veux bouffer et te poser avant le prochain combat.

Ok.

Là, il était mal ! Et pas qu'un peu même.

Si ça se trouve, le mec qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les poubelles, tabassé à mort, était une victime de ce genre de combats illicites. Mais le découvrir n'allait plus l'aider à grand chose, dans sa position actuelle.

Génial ! Pour une fois qu'il avait résolu le mystère d'une affaire tordue, mettant en cause deux morts, fallait qu'il entre dans la boucle des victimes.

Poussé plus en avant par son garde-chiourme qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien se battre, Kevin n'eut guère le choix. Il avança, droit vers une porte en grillage. Rassuré de se voir au moins démenotté, il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il était libre, qu'on le jetait dans l'arène. Aussitôt, son adversaire se précipita sur lui !

Après deux premiers coups reçus en pleine mâchoire, il comprit que personne ne viendrait à son secours. Les cris des « supportèrent » lui montaient à la tête, les chiens ne cessaient d'aboyer en sautant et tournant tout autour de la cage.

Un troisième coup à l'estomac le sonna presque, l'obligeant à poser genou à terre.

Bravo ! En se mordant la langue, il crachait du sang, maintenant.

Avant de prendre un nouveau crochet, il évinça le poing et parti tête la première dans la masse de muscle. A son action, les cris fusèrent encore plus forts. A priori, le spectacle qui débutait enfin, leur plaisait.

Malgré sa force brute, il lui fallut près d'une demi-heure pour venir à bout de son adversaire. Mais son dernier coup de pied donné de toutes ses forces dans la mâchoire de l'homme lui valu enfin le ko tant attendu.

Respirant difficilement, un peu perdu au milieu de la zone de combat, il ne vit pas l'homme entrer dans la cage et s'approcher de lui pour lui soulever son poing en l'air.

A priori, cela signifiait qu'il avait gagné. Mais à voir les cris de rage de la majorité des spectateurs, ça ne semblait pas leur faire plaisir. Super !

Il sortit finalement des lieux, toujours poussé par des mains étrangères quand une violente claque dans la nuque le figea de douleur.

- Bravo, petit gars. Tu viens de gagner un ticket pour survivre jusqu'à demain !

Jusqu'à demain... génial !

Mais après ?

A suivre.

mimi yuy


	3. 3 Infiltration infiltrée

Auteur : mimi yuy

Site perso (supprimer les blancs) : www . mimimuffins . com

Série : Les Bleus, Premiers pas dans la police

Disclamer : Aucun des petits Bleus ne m'appartiennent

Couple : Yann x Kevin

Bon, j'ai eu la flemme de raconter le début de l'affaire dont s'occupe Yann, prenant le parti et volonté de suivre Kevin. Mais du coup, il est vrai que je raccourci aussi les sévices de Kevin, parce que bon, ce serait toujours un peu la même chose sinon ;p (Bref, j'assume l'excuse à deux balles de ma flemmagite aiguë lol ;p)

* * *

**Dernier Combat**

**.  
**

**3. Infiltration infiltrée**

**.**

Au commissariat, service de la PJ, la tension était à son comble. Personne n'avait trouvé la moindre piste permettant de savoir où le lieutenant stagiaire Laporte se trouvait.

Après avoir retrouvé son portable éteint dans une salle de musculation, la fouille complète des lieux avait permit à Lyes et Nadia de découvrir son arme camouflée sous des ordures, sur le trottoir d'où débouchait une sortie de secours. Une porte reliée via un escalier commun à l'endroit même où avait été retrouvé son portable.

De là, à en déduire quoique ce soit de plus solide qu'une infinie de suppositions…

Les auditions de tous les membres du personnel n'avaient rien donné. Pas plus qu'une seconde visite à tous les proches voisins de l'immeuble.

Ils n'avaient rien !

Personne n'avait revu le lieutenant Laporte après qu'il se soit séparé de sa collègue.

Les bleus étaient dépités.

Regroupés dans la cafeteria autour d'un café voué à les aider à supporter des nuits toujours plus écourtées par leurs recherches incessantes, tous y allaient de leurs dernières idées.

- Et si on demandait de l'aide extérieur ?

- A qui tu penses Lyes ? demanda Alex. Le service des personnes disparues ? La commissaire a déjà rabattu toute la police parisienne pour retrouver un flic enlevé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. On ne peut vraiment pas l'accuser de nonchalance sur ce coup.

- Et la haut ? explicita Nadia qui avait bien comprit où Lyes voulait en arriver.

- La haut ?

- Te fait pas plus con que tu ne l'ais Alex, je parle de la BAC. Il n'était pas maqué avec leur capitaine, notre Kevin ?

- Ils se sont séparés ! tenta de communiquer sans trop s'énerver Laura. Putain mais faut suivre Lyes !

- En plus, moi, j'ai un pote d'un pote de la cité qui m'a confirmé que le Yann il avait toujours pas reprit sa place.

Personne n'osa demander comment les « potes de cité » d'Alex, obtenaient plus facilement que Franchard ou Duval des informations non transmise à la PJ elle-même.

- Alors on fait quoi ? explosa Nadia !

- Bah on continue à chercher !! Et on ratisse la ville entière, s'il le faut ! Alex n'a qu'à mettre ses potes de la cité sur le coup, puisqu'ils sont au courant de tout !

- Ca va pas Laura, tu veux sa mort ? Ils chercheront jamais à retrouver un flic si c'est pas pour le butter.

- Rappelle-moi. C'est qui tes amis ?

*-*-*

Cela faisait déjà dix jours.

Dix putains de journées infinies qui s'étaient toutes terminées de manière immuable par un combat de nuit contre une grosse brute.

Si c'était seulement possible, les types qu'on lui faisait affronter étaient de pire en pire, tandis que lui déclinait chaque soir un peu plus. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore ?

Sous-alimenté, perpétuellement battu, il n'avait pas une fois réussi à s'évader.

Pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Chaque jour, il tentait quelque chose et chaque fois ça se terminait par de nouveaux sévices, la privation de bouffe en première ligne.

Putain, il avait faim !!!

Chaîné au pied d'un poteau, son garde-chiourme répondant au nom de Cristobal, le détacha. Son tour était venu.

Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir ? Il n'en pouvait plus.

Trébuchant, tiré trop fort par ses chaînes, il se retint de tomber.

Le combat ce soir allait commencer !

Il ne pouvait se douter qu'au même instant, des yeux verts venaient de le reconnaître.

*-*-*

A quelques mètres de l'arène faite de grillages et située au milieu d'une usine désaffectée, un groupe d'hommes souhaitant faire affaire ensemble, se présentait.

- Klaus Berger.

- Yann Lazarrec.

- Enchanté de vous connaître ! Mon petit frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, depuis quelques semaines ! Comment se passe votre séjour dans la capitale ?

- Je ne suis arrivé que ce matin à Paris.

- Alors vous avez pensez venir trouver quelques divertissements avant notre échange prévu pour demain ?

- Quelque chose comme ça. Votre frère m'a laissé entendre que je pourrais trouver matière à distractions dans votre club privé.

- Effectivement, les soirées d'hiver sont plutôt riches en plaisirs cette année. Vous aimez les combats ?

- Tout dépend du genre.

Devant le mouvement du big boss, Yann le suivi vers la rambarde de leur position surélevée pour observer l'arène aperçue à son arrivée et située en contrebas. En son centre, il y découvrit deux hommes s'apprêtant à combattre. Bien qu'un peu loin, il se fit une remarque sur la ressemblance de l'un d'eux envers son ex. Mais à plus y regarder, l'impensable prit forme devant ses yeux.

C'était quoi cette merde ?!!

Que foutait Kevin dans ce plan foireux ?

Putain ! Un _bleu_ en plein milieu de la pègre la plus dure du moment et de la région !

- Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Plutôt sympathique. Qui sont les combattants du jour ?

- Le black vient d'une cité des environs, un free lance qui veut rentrer dans le cercle.

- Et la gueule d'ange ? Il ne semble pas en bon état.

- Lui ? Une bonne surprise. On attend qu'il perde pour le supprimer. En attendant, il nous permet de gagner pas mal de fric. Vu son état comme vous dite, personne ne croit jamais en lui. On prévoit qu'il y passe ce soir. Vous voulez parier ?

- Et comment !

Un petit sourire en biais, Yann sortit une liasse épaisse de billet de 100.

- Monsieur est généreux. Tout sur Mercure ?

Avec un nom pareil, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Kevin.

- Non. Tout sur la gueule d'ange.

- Vous savez, il n'a vraiment aucune chance ce soir. Ca fait bien trop de jours qu'il est sur la corde.

- J'aime vivre dangereusement.

Il flippait surtout devant le spectacle se présentant à lui ! Dans quelle merde ils étaient, là ! Sur sa passerelle surplombant la cage en fer où les combattants lutaient de toutes leurs forces, il priait pour que Kevin s'en sorte. Il ne pourrait jamais lui venir en aide, s'il perdait. Trop loin de sa position, trop de monde, aucune sauvegarde et surtout aucun flingue. C'était la mort assurée pour eux deux !

Et c'était bien mal parti pour Kevin ! S'il n'avait déjà pas une commotion cérébrale avec le dernier coup reçu au visage. Depuis combien de temps il faisait ses combats ?

Etait-il en infiltration, volontaire ou entraîné dans un mauvais plan contre son gré ?

Putain ! Et pourquoi personne de la BAC ou de la PJ ne l'avait tenu au courant ?

Ca devait bien se savoir en haut lieu qu'un petit jeune venait d'entrer dans la pire galère du moment.

A force de redouter le pire pour Kevin, il ne le vit pas assener un violent coup de boule à son adversaire. Le nez éclaté, ce dernier ne tenait déjà plus en équilibre. Un coup de genou dans les couilles, un second plus haut à l'estomac et il le finit par un coup de poing d'une violence telle, que de sa position, Yann vit des dents crachées par Mercure.

En voilà un qui aurait une belle facture chez son dentiste.

- Il m'épate ce type ! Encore un ko !

- Vous m'étonnez à avoir si peu confiance en vos hommes.

- Oh. Ce n'est pas l'un de nos hommes, mais une flicaille qui en avait trop vu. Si vous saviez ce qu'il prend, le môme, depuis qu'on l'a chopé. C'est surprenant l'instinct de survit que peuvent avoir les jeunes flics de nos jours.

- Si vous le dite… Et j'ai gagné combien grâce à votre perle rare ?

- Beaucoup trop pour nous.

Se redressant de la rambarde où il était accoudé, Yann détourna les yeux de l'arène pour les river à ceux du big boss des lieux. S'il avait été choisi, pour cette infiltration, ce n'était pas sans rapport avec le fait que son homosexualité ait été mise au grand jour, suite à son agression. A la fin de son stage de remise en forme, voué à lui faire reprendre sa place de capitaine de la BAC sur Paris, une sur-section des stups l'avait contacté. En guise de remise de pieds à l'étrier, ils lui avaient proposé une infiltration dans le milieu du grand banditisme situé sur Bordeaux. Comme partout, les visages des flics du coin finissaient toujours par être connu de la pègre locale.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je garde mon fric et vous fais cadeaux des bénéfices du pari.

- En quel honneur M. Lazarrec ?

- Pour tout vous dire, savoir que votre tête blonde vient de la flicaille m'a donné une envie.

- Une envie ?

- Disons plutôt qu'un vieux fantasme est revenu subitement à moi…

- Laissez-moi deviner vous cherchez une belle plante, peut-être ?

- Comme vous le savez sûrement, je serais plutôt en recherche d'un bel éphèbe.

Le petit frère de ce Klaus Berger était gay et l'assumait comme personne. Pseudo producteur de film X sur Bordeaux, il proposait en guise de production maison, la vidéo de jeunes mecs de citée, violés en tournante. Concept, à l'image de ce qui se faisait depuis des années avec les filles. C'est pour minimiser de quelques années sa lourde condamnation, qu'il avait craché à qui voulait l'entendre ce qu'il savait sur son frère aîné, trafiquant de drogues à ses heures perdues. Bel esprit de famille…

Pour approcher le grand frère, Yann devait passer pour un ex- du cadet, débutant un petit business sur sa côte Bretonne. Et dans ce milieu, qui de mieux qu'un vrai gay pour rester naturel et ne pas trop en faire…

Les flics des stups se chargeant de cette enquête, avaient pensé bien agir en lui exposant franco les raisons de sa sélection. Lui avait encore vu en cette démarche, l'archétype même des mecs hétero qui ne comprennent pas qu'il n'y avait pas une attitude de gay et une attitude d'hétéro. Et après, la psy du service lui demandait pourquoi, ça le gonflait de faire état de ses préférences sexuelles à tout à chacun dans le cadre de son boulot.

A ce jeu-là, Kevin était un grand naïf de la vie.

Mais peu importe.

Un surprenant hasard lui permettait au moins de profiter de toutes ces pièces pour venir en aide à Kevin tout en consolidant sa couverture.

- Et vous avez un type particulier d'éphèbe qui vous vient en tête ? Beurre ? Black ? Latino ?

- Votre marchandise en bas ? Vous l'avez déjà testé ailleurs que dans l'arène ?

Un sourire copyrighté « je sais ce que je veux » sur les lèvres, et Yann attendit sa réponse, le cœur battant. En moins d'une seconde, il sut qu'il avait piqué son intérêt.

Le type lui faisant face souriait lui aussi de toutes ses dents à la seule idée de casser du flic par un pédé prêt à violer le petit hétéro bodybuildé qu'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à plier, malgré la taille de ses adversaires.

Comme quoi, même dans la pègre on finissait par progresser du coté des mœurs. Quoique découvrir que les viols de mecs devenaient aussi courants et compulsifs que celui des filles, n'était vraiment pas sa vision du progrès !

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir.

- Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

Yann laissa l'homme échanger quelques chuchotements avec son second. Mais compris vite que c'était gagné. Déjà le bras droit, aux allures de prof de gym, demandait à l'un de ses sbires d'aller chercher la marchandise.

- Vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de récompenser de la sorte nos gagnants. Mais celui-ci a quelques faits à expier.

- Si je peux vous rendre service tout en y prenant mon plaisir ?

- Le monde n'est-il pas parfait ?

Une poignée de main pour valider leur échange et l'homme le quitta tandis qu'ils descendaient tous deux de la plateforme.

Satisfait que le début de sa mission soit menée à bien et lui permette de passer à une partie plus imprévue, il ne vit pas Kevin se faire littéralement jeter à ses pieds. Toussant comme s'il allait arracher ses poumons, il tremblait de froid. Rien d'étonnant en le voyant seulement vêtu d'un tee-shirt en plein hiver quand lui était bien au chaud sous son épais manteau… Le sang s'écoulant de lèvres bleutées ne le rassurait pas plus. Ne pouvant afficher le moindre signe d'inquiétude, Yann observa quelques secondes ses chaussures tachées de sang, avant de les essuyer avec quelque répugnance sur le ventre d'un Kevin toujours à quatre pattes devant lui.

- Pour le prix, j'apprécierais qu'il passe au Karcher.

- Ca peut s'arranger.

A suivre.

mimi yuy


	4. 4 Une nuit dans la tempête – partie 1

Auteur : mimi yuy

Site perso (supprimer les blancs) : www . mimimuffins . com

Série : Les Bleus, Premiers pas dans la police

Disclamer : Aucun des petits Bleus ne m'appartiennent

Couple : Yann x Kevin

Soyons honnête, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic par ce passage que je coupe en deux parties pour plus d'homogénéité des chapitres. Mais au final, tout ce qui précède et suit n'était que pour ce petit plaisir (Sinon imaginer le visage et cou de Kevin proche de celui de Mel Gibson dans l'arme fatal 4, car c'est l'image que j'avais en tête ;p)

* * *

**Dernier Combat**

**.**

**4. Une nuit dans la tempête – partie 1**

.

C'était clairement la fin. Il ne tiendrait jamais un nouveau combat de cette violence.

S'écroulant, une fois l'annonce du vainqueur faite, Kevin se sentit à nouveau tirer par le col de son tee-shirt.

Huit jours qu'il avait perdu sa veste et quatre, sa surchemise.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un maigre tee-shirt manche longue en guise de barrière contre le froid glacial. Mais plus que la morsure du froid, c'était ses tremblements incontrôlables qui lui assénaient des douleurs ignobles dans ses cotes et son estomac. A force de coups, son corps n'était qu'un hématome géant, variant entre le marron-noir et violacé.

Précipité près d'un escalier métallique, il ne put empêcher sa chute au-dessus de pieds d'un énième inconnu. Essuyant un filet de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres, une fois sa toux calmée, il n'eut pas la force d'émettre la moindre plainte. Dire que ce con essuyait maintenant ses pompes sur ses fringues.

Putain, ils n'en auraient jamais fini de leurs humiliations ?

Cristobal l'attrapait par le col pour le remettre sur ses deux jambes quand enfin Kevin reconnu qui était la personne debout face à lui.

*-*-*

Yann en eu le souffle coupé. Bon Dieu, son visage était méconnaissable. Le contour de ses yeux était si gonflé, qu'on ne pouvait plus apercevoir leur couleur. Ses lèvres gercées et coupées de toute part avaient perdu leur couleur. Quant à son cou, entièrement violacé, il affichait des traces de strangulation issues de plusieurs mains.

Tout en réalisant un premier bilan de ses blessures, Yann priait fortement que Kevin ne flingue pas sa couverture d'un mot échappé ou d'un regard trop appuyé. Pour l'en dissuader, lui ne prit aucun risque. Ses yeux l'observèrent de haut, avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait retourner. Si Kevin ne sembla pas réagir, il n'en était pas moins immobile, comme happé par sa présence.

- Regardez-le, c'est le coup de foudre !

- Tant mieux pour moi.

Tournant autour de son achat, il souleva le menton légèrement baissé pour regarder discrètement si ses yeux n'étaient pas trop dilués par de la drogue ingérée. A priori, non. Pourquoi dépenser de la dope pour un type qu'ils attendaient de butter à la moindre perte de fric !

- Sans vouloir jouer les délicats, j'aimerais profiter de mademoiselle dans un lieu moins peuplé.

- Je vous propose l'hôtel situé à deux rues d'ici ! Grand standing et géré par une connaissance. Un gars à moi gardera votre porte ! Comme ça, au moindre souci, il viendra vous le calmer sans risque qu'il s'échappe.

- Parfais. J'ai hâte de tester son petit cul !

Une claque sur une joue déjà bien tuméfiée et il s'écarta en s'essuyant la main, comme si Kevin était pestiféré. A cette réaction, le big boss claqua des doigts.

- Allez ! Lavez-moi la marchandise.

Kevin réagissant aussitôt aux mains le prenant pour lui arracher ses fringues, Yann eut un sursaut de peine. Mais, il ne pouvait réagir. Le moindre geste serait de trop. Heureusement, les types ne voulaient que le pousser vers un tuyau d'arrosage. Celui-là même qui servait à laver leur chien. Si l'effet fut d'enlever une partie du sang recouvrant Kevin, il ne doutait pas que l'eau glacée à une température extérieure frôlant le zéro Celsius n'allait pas arranger son cas. Ne pouvant plus assister à ça, Yann décida d'être un peu plus utile

- Vous livrez mon futur jouet dans ma chambre. J'ai une course à faire avant d'en profiter comme il se doit.

- De quel sorte, vos courses ?

- Chimique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- On peut peut-être vous fournir directement.

- J'ai mes habitudes coté dope. Mon boulot officiel ne me permet pas d'écart. En revanche, de quoi manger ne serait pas de refus.

- Bien. On vous fera livrer par le room service.

- Et pour ma gueule d'ange ? Des limites à mon plaisir ?

- Faites-en ce qui vous plait. Tant qu'il est capable de combattre demain soir, ça nous ira.

- Parfait. J'en salive d'avance.

Sortant d'un bon pas, mais sans précipitation de l'usine désaffectée, Yann se rendit dans une pharmacie à plusieurs rues de son futur hôtel pour y trouver de quoi parer au plus pressé. Ca ne suffirait pas, mais ils devraient s'en contenter. Ne lui restait plus qu'à compléter ses petites emplettes avant que son absence ne soit jugée trop longue.

A son retour, un type le conduisit jusqu'à une chambre, où il fut vite rassuré. Kevin était bien là, assit au sol derrière une commode, les mains liées par de lourdes chaînes, elles-mêmes fixées au pied du meuble. Il semblait complètement sonné.

Ne restait plus qu'à se débarrasser du dernier gêneur…

- On l'a calmé un peu pour votre début de soirée, histoire que vous puissiez dîner tranquille avant de vous y attaquer. Y a quoi dans votre sac ?

Yann le lui lança, lui permettant d'y découvrir des poignées de préservatifs et autres bouteilles de Poopers. Le type lui sourit à pleine dent.

- Vous en mettez ?

- Qui veut vivre vieux évite de traîner n'importe où !

- Hum…

L'homme allait rajouter une pensée profonde quand une jeune serveuse entra par la porte laissée ouverte, poussant un chariot contenant un menu complet sous cloche et une carafe d'eau. S'y ajoutait ce qu'il avait commandé à son entrée dans les lieux : une bouteille de whisky et un saut à glace rempli de glaçon. A peine entrée, elle sortit sans avoir eu une chance d'apercevoir le corps inconscient du blessé.

Jetant le sac sur le lit, le garde-chiourme s'approcha de Kevin.

- Vous faites surtout pas avoir par sa gueule de premier de la classe. Il n'a pas cessé de tenter de s'évader depuis qu'on l'a chopé. Alors évitez de lui donner à bouffer ou de le sous-estimer. Je vous laisse les clefs des chaînes, pour le déplacer sur le pieu… On vous en a choisit un à barreaux pour plus de confort.

- Vous en faites pas. J'en ai maté des plus coriaces.

- Ouais, bah, allez-y de bon cœur. Elle n'en mérite pas moins, cette petite pute de flic !

Pour compléter ses dires, l'homme offrit un bon coup de pied à l'estomac d'un Kevin toujours hors service. Ca bouffait Yann de le laisser se comporter ainsi, mais il en allait de leur sécurité. La moindre trace de doute et ils le récupéreraient pour la nuit.

Soulevant la cloche gardant au chaud son dîner, pour se donner contenance, il y découvrit un plat de riz sauté accompagné de boulettes de viande épicées à l'odeur alléchante.

- Spécialité de la maison ! Vous allez vous régaler.

- Si vous le dite. Je suppose que je vous vois demain ?

- hum…

Haussant les épaules, le type bien que peu pressé de sortir, les laissa finalement seuls.

La porte enfin fermée à double tour, Yann s'y adossa une seconde pour soupirer. Il était déjà minuit passé. Sans plus attendre, il se pressa de vider tout ce que contenaient ses multiples poches en médicaments en tout genre, puis de retirer son manteau. Il prit encore le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant de s'approcher enfin de Kevin pour le détacher.

Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

Glacé, fiévreux, recouvert de contusions et d'hématomes, il tremblait non-stop depuis son entrée dans cette chambre. Yann tenta de lui faire reprendre conscience. Mais comment s'y prendre sans lui infliger plus de douleur ? Tapotant très légèrement les joues tuméfiées en l'appelant par son prénom, il eut la satisfaction de le voir réagir.

Rouvrant difficilement ses yeux sous des paupières gonflées, Kevin sembla le reconnaître.

- J'ai froid…

- Je sais. Courage Kevin, je vais m'occuper de toi !

Voulant le frictionner pour le réchauffer, l'effet désiré fut des plus ratés avec un râle de douleur pour seule réponse.

- Mal…

- Désolé.

Attrapant un sachet des nombreuses choses traînant dorénavant sur le lit, Yann en sortit une seringue neuve et une petite fiole. C'était bien la première fois qu'il profitait de sa connaissance du terrain pour se procurer de la drogue illicite. Morphine tout droit tombée d'un camion nommé « Hôpital de la salpêtrière ». Le mec le lui ayant vendu était connu des fichiers pour dealer de la qualité. Il remerciait ce quartier de drogués dont les pharmacies proposaient aussi des seringues dans des distributeurs accessibles 24h/24

- Ca va aller.

Kevin lutta un peu, mais il le maintient le temps de l'injection.

- Ne bouge pas…

L'ensemble du produit passé, il enleva la seringue et tapota sa veine. Avec ça, il ne tarderait plus à planer un peu, lui évitant de souffrir au moindre mouvement. Ce n'était pas très habituel comme soin. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, valait mieux ça que rien. Ce n'était pas un simple cachet d'aspirine qui l'aiderait à supporter un corps aussi couvert de blessures de toutes sortes.

- Putain Kévin, comment t'as fait pour être dans cette galère ?

Observant les yeux dilatés, il sut qu'il n'obtiendrait plus aucune réaction avant un moment.

N'en attendant pas plus, Yann le déshabilla entièrement avant de le couvrir d'une couverture, le temps d'aller dans la salle de bain faire couler un bain brûlant. Laissant l'eau couler, il revint vers lui pour faire un premier bilan de ses blessures.

A peine lui toucha-t-il le ventre que Kevin se recroquevilla dans un gémissement. Et il n'avait fait que l'effleurer ! Yann sentait sa colère l'envahir, mais il prit sur lui de se calmer. A part saccader ses gestes et faire un peu plus mal encore à son cadet, cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon à cet instant précis. Au cri perçu pour avoir trop appuyé sur une profonde blessure présente sur sa jambe, Yann ne sut plus quoi faire. Kevin trop épuisé et noyé dans sa douleur ne cessait plus de tenter d'éviter ses mains.

Or il lui était impossible de le soigner sans le toucher !

- Excuse-moi kevin. Je vais faire plus attention. Mais tu dois me laisser te toucher.

Devant les plaintes, presque pleurs, exprimées par ce corps meurtri malgré la dose de morphine injectée, Yann s'en voulu d'être aussi brusque. Quel con ! Il était même pas foutu de l'aider en quoique ce soit, oui !

Se rappelant du bain, il se pressa de retourner fermer les robinets avant de rejoindre son compagnon.

- Kevin, je vais te plonger dans la baignoire. Ca va te permettre de te réchauffer.

Aux yeux complètement révulsés, Yann comprit qu'il ne l'entendait plus, finalement retombé dans l'inconscience. Il en fut soulagé. Car le déplacer sans le brutaliser serait un vrai miracle.

A suivre.

mimi yuy

* * *

Je vous rassure, la suite sera une suite directe ^-^''

Sinon, suite à plusieurs retours fait sur le forum ou je publie aussi cette fanfics, j'ai du répondre du caractère un peu décalé de ma fanfic par rapport à la série. Donc ci-dessous mon explication sur la réaction de Yann). Des fois qu'un lecteur anonyme se ferait aussi la remarque ;p

-------------------------

Au sujet de l'action et réaction de Yann, j'ai pu percevoir des regrets quant à ma vision des persos. Moi, je ne voyais pas tant de maldonne avec le comportement de Yann ! Car j'ai « juste » pris le partie de traiter la série non pas dans son statut francophone franchouillard, mais à l'image d'une série us. Dans ces supports d'intrigues policières, l'infiltration en milieu hostile a une bien meilleure « cote » que dans une série francophone. Le héros doit y aller jusqu'au bout et ça paraît normal pour tout le monde (Vous vous souviendrez peut-être de scènes « similaires » dans des séries du type « 21 Jump Street » ou « un flic dans la mafia » ou « Deux flics à miami » pour ne citer que les plus classiques des année 90 en mode « une infiltration par épisode » où le héros en prenait plein la poire à chaque fois ;p)

C'est donc sur cette base que je suis partie : celle de l'infiltration où le flic en action doit passer sa mission en priorité car de cela dépend une somme trop importante de conséquences.

Yann n'est ici qu'une petite pièce d'un big puzzle dont le but est de coffrer un gros bonnet de la mafia qui gère la plaque tournante de la drogue entre région, pas juste de choper un pickpocket. Il ne peut donc pas tout zapper en mode domino-day pour le « seul confort » de Kevin, sans en référer auparavant à sa hiérarchie s'il ne s'agit pas d'une question de vie ou de mort ! Mais comme dit en début du chap 3, j'ai eu la mega flemme de détailler la mission de Yann, car je voulais juste m'offrir une excuse pour les faire se chouchouter ;p

Du coup, ca peut paraître déséquilibrer en ne voyant pas cette phase présente en avale de l'histoire…

Indépendamment de ce point de vue, Yann agit et agira en 4 actes.

* En premier temps, il réagit dans l'action du moment. Donc son réflexe est de sauvegarder sa couverture tout en tachant de trouver une alternative pour aider Kevin et comprendre ce qu'il se passe vraiment. C'était ca ou juste partir (inenvisageable !) ou juste courir avec un "Kevin cassé" sous le bras… (pas plus réaliste ^_^'')

* Dans le second temps, le perso est plongé dans l'affectif. Son ex qu'il aime encore est au plus mal, il tente donc de faire de son mieux pour le soulager. Il ne réfléchit pas à plus loin, si ce n'est qu'il doit garder à l'esprit qu'il ne lui faut pas casser son infiltration pour autant. Car il n'ignore pas les conséquences importantes d'un tel geste. Et si Kevin crachouille un peu, il n'est pas mourant pour autant (vous aurez un long passage sur le vrai de ses blessures plus tard ;p)

* Dans le troisième temps, trop englué dans l'affectif, il panique un peu, devant se recentrer sur les bases de son métier pour se repositionner dans l'action et pas tout foirer (preuve s'il en faut qu'il a été plus que perturbé par ce qu'il lui arrive). Mais sachant où et avec qui se trouve Kevin, il sait à l'instant où je vous ai laissé (chap5-partie1) qu'il y aura toujours moyen de retourner le chercher avant le soir et le dernier combat ! Partir seul, c'est donc finalement : mieux partir pour mieux revenir avant l'heure H ! De plus, ce sont ses supérieurs qui ont et vont prendre les choix à venir !!! Yann suivra juste les ordres, c'est vrai, mais n'en sera pas pour autant à l'origine des choix à venir ^_-.

_Au passage, pour le coup de poing d'avant séparation, c'est qu'un clin d'œil à la saison 2. Même si je ne l'ai pas aimé, j'aimerais essayer dans les mois à venir d'écrire une suite à cette fanfic se basant sur cette 2nde saison et j'ai déjà un dialogue qui devra faire écho à cette scène, d'où sa présence ;p)_

* La quatrième phase vécue par le perso, sera lié au sentiment de culpabilité. Mais comme rien n'est encore publié sur cette suite, j'en dit pas plus.

Enfin, tout ca pour dire que certe on est un peu pas dans les frontières de la série, mais qu'après y avoir bien réfléchit, bien avant ma publication, j'ai pris le parti d'assumer mon idée de base, aussi bancale soit-elle aux yeux de certains fans.

En espérant que la suite ne vous semblera pas trop dénué de crédibilité ^_^''

mimi yuy


	5. 4 Une nuit dans la tempête – partie 2

Auteur : mimi yuy

Site perso (supprimer les blancs) : www . mimimuffins . com

Série : Les Bleus, Premiers pas dans la police

Disclamer : Aucun des petits Bleus ne m'appartiennent

Couple : Yann x Kevin

* * *

**Dernier Combat**

**.  
**

**4. Une nuit dans la tempête – partie 2**

.

Une bonne demi-heure était passée quand Kevin rouvrit les yeux. D'abord somnolent, il gémit de nouveau quelque peu avant de soulever des paupières lourdes et douloureuses de trop nombreux cocards.

Dés que son esprit reprit conscience, Kevin sursauta. Où était-il encore ? Allait-on le frapper ?

Il avait dû perdre son combat un peu plus tôt. Tombé ko, il avait alors rêvé de Yann venant le chercher. Et maintenant, il était nu sous des mains étrangères…

- Chut… calme-toi. T'es en sécurité tout de suite. Chuuuuut…….

Et il l'entendait à nouveau ! Il devenait véritablement fou maintenant !

- Kevin ! Hé, Kevin ?

Sentant une main ferme lui tapoter la joue, il tourna son visage vers sa source. Alors il le reconnu. C'était un rêve ou un cauchemar ?

- Yann ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu te sens comment, là ?

- Je…

Regardant autour de lui, il comprit enfin qu'il se trouvait dans une baignoire remplie d'une eau qui lui brûlait la peau. Mais c'était si bon d'être enfin au chaud. Il était immergé jusqu'au cou, la tête reposant sur une serviette éponge pliée sur le bord de baignoire. A ses cotés, Yann les manches de chemise retroussées, les mains dans l'eau… Il le lavait ?

Il manquait un truc dans ce tableau…

- Où sont les bulles ?

S'attendant à tout sauf à cette remarque, Yann se permit d'en rire.

- Blessé comme tu l'es. Moins tu seras en contact avec le savon et mieux tu te sentiras.

- Aïe…

- Tu vois ?

Oui, il voyait. Le gant râpeux recouvert lui de savon n'était pas pour lui faire du bien. Nul doute que c'était cette douleur aiguë en plus de celle latente dans tout son corps qui l'avait réveillé.

- J'ai presque fini. Si après ça tu te sens assez réchauffé, je te propose d'aller t'allonger dans le lit. Ce n'est pas un palace 5 étoiles, mais les draps sont propres et le matelas plutôt correct.

- Yann ?

Oui, son cerveau bouclait. Mais là, on lui avait donné trop de mots d'un coup pour qu'il les comprenne tous. Ses yeux partaient à nouveau en arrière, quand il se sentit secouer.

- Kevin ! Hé, reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de te poser des questions.

Encore une fois, c'était trop tard.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Ayant terminé de laver son visage et ses cheveux ras, Yann le sortit enfin d'une eau devenue crasseuse et rougeâtre, pour l'allonger sur le lit. Au vu de leur carrure respective, cela n'eut rien d'évident. Inconscient et tremper, il pesait son poids le Kevin, même s'il lui semblait avoir perdu quelques kilos. Mais en le portant renversé sur une épaule, il avait fini par s'en sortir. A l'inverse de sa chemise totalement imbibée.

Soupirant devant l'état désastreux de Kevin, il déboutonna sa chemise qui lui collait à la peau, avant de poursuivre sa tache.

Il prit le temps nécessaire pour répertorier chaque blessure, couvrant chaque hématome d'une crème analgésique, réalisant même quelques points de suture ça et là, grâce au kit qu'il s'était procuré à la pharmacie de garde. L'ayant finalement en partie rapiécé et bandé en deux endroits, il l'enfoui sous les draps et toutes les couvertures trouvées dans les lieux. Le visage maltraité reposant sur un oreiller moelleux, Yann déposa enfin une serviette éponge contenant des glaçons à moitié fondus sur les principales boursoufflures de son visage. Après les grelottements de froid, Kevin souffrait d'une montée de fièvre.

S'il n'était pas en pleine infiltration, il aurait appelé le SAMU pour qu'ils viennent le chercher dans l'instant et l'hospitalise. Sa respiration sifflante n'était vraiment pas pour le rassurer. Le torse noir de coups passés, il craignait le pire. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le garder ici. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils aient accepté de le lui « vendre » le temps d'une nuit.

- Yann ?

Devant le regard flou de Kevin, Yann lui sourit, se voulant rassurant.

- Toujours moi, belle au bois dormant.

Fronçant des yeux, Kevin eut du mal à se resituer. A chaque fois qu'il avait une phase d'éveil il se trouvait dans une situation différente.

- Où je suis ?

- Dans un hôtel de la capitale. Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as vu ?

- Dans le bureau de Duvall ?

- Non idiot, je ne parle pas de cette première fois. Mais dans l'usine où se déroulent les combats clandestins.

- Alors c'était bien toi ?

- Ouais. Je suis infiltré dans le milieu depuis 15 jours. J'arrive tout juste de Bordeaux où ma mission a commencé. Trafic de cocaïne…

- 15 jours ?

- Tu sais depuis quand tu es entre leurs mains ?

- 10 combats…

- Et c'est arrivé comment ?

Abandonné dans son cocon de chaleur et sous les douces caresses que Yann ne cessait de lui prodiguer, Kevin allait sombrer dans un sommeil sans heurts quand son ex-amant le secoua légèrement.

- T'endors pas Kevin. Je dois vraiment savoir avant demain matin ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Je suis fatigué…

- Je sais, mais c'est important. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ca t'aidera sûrement à te réveiller un peu.

- Manger…

- Oh là ! Doucement.

S'étant redressé trop vite, Kevin se sentit prit de vertiges. Ca allait mal. Vraiment mal.

Tout tournait autour de lui.

- Evite les mouvements brusques.

Assuré qu'il tiendrait seul deux secondes, adossé aux coussins, Yann se leva chercher la bouffe délaissée sur la desserte. Virant la cloche, il revient assez vite avec l'assiette pleine et des couverts dans une main, la bouteille de whisky et un verre dans la seconde.

- Je meurs de faim.

- Alors mange, je te le laisse avec plaisir.

Délaissant le dîner à Kevin qui le lui arracha presque des mains, Yann se laissa enfin tomber dans un fauteuil pour s'y servir un verre. Si la présence de l'alcool était sa meilleure idée pour obtenir sans soupçon des glaçons pour soulager la chaleur des hématomes présents sur le visage tuméfié, Yann n'en bouda pas pour autant le liquide ambré. Il avait vraiment besoin de ce verre. Reposant la bouteille au sol, il prenait trois longues gorgées du feu salvateur quand il vit Kevin avaler sans mâcher un maximum au point de s'étouffer, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Voyant le haut de cœur approcher, Yann lâcha son verre qui se vida sur la moquette épaisse pour se jeter sur la fourchette qui poursuivait sa course frénétique vers la bouche affamée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu vas te faire vomir.

Lui arrachant l'assiette des mains, Yann eut facilement gain de cause sur les revendications de Kevin qui tentait par tous les moyens de l'en empêcher. Posant le dîner sur la table de nuit, il eut à peine le temps de présenter la serviette éponge contenant les glaçons pour recueillir les aliments à peine mâchés, crachés sporadiquement par un corps définitivement à bout.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Je t'en pris, rend-la-moi !!

- Calme-toi. Je vais quand même pas t'empêcher de manger. Tu vas juste y aller plus calmement. Ok ?

Au hochement de tête obtenu pour réponse, Yann, décida de procéder autrement. S'il ne voulait pas que Kevin se goinfre, il n'avait qu'à le nourrir à son rythme. La fourchette en main, il recueillit une belle boulette de viande qu'il tendit à son homme. Histoire de dédramatiser la situation, il se permit une risette que l'on offre au bébé grognon pour qu'ils ouvrent la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te donne la béquée, ça ne se voit pas ?

Au sourire craquant rendu par Yann, Kevin se sentit fondre. Et face à la fourchette tendue, affamé, il ouvrit les lèvres.

- C'est bien. Maintenant, tu mâches si tu en veux une nouvelle.

Ils agirent ainsi jusqu'à la fin complète du menu proposé. Yann y ajouta deux barres de céréales achetées en pharmacie à destination des sportifs de haut niveau. De l'énergie en barre qui ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais plus Kevin avalait ses bouchées, plus il lui racontait ce qu'il venait de vivre, et plus Yann voyait poindre le sursaut des larmes.

Quand il fut certain qu'il était suffisamment rassasié et proprement enfouis sous les draps, Yann se coucha, par-dessus ces derniers à ses cotés, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils avaient beau avoir officiellement rompu depuis des semaines, après l'expérience traumatisante qu'il venait de vivre, Kevin avait besoin d'un contact humain.

- Yann...

- Chut… Je suis là, je te lâche pas.

S'il n'y eu aucune larme, sentir ce corps prit de convulsions générées par un sursaut de peur postérieur à l'agression, lui arrachait le cœur. Mais comment s'étonner de sa réaction ? N'importe qui aurait craqué à sa place. Lui-même ne s'est-il pas abandonné à sa détresse suite à son agression homophobe ? Personne de censée, ne pouvait rester indifférent à la violence perpétrée à son encontre. Alors après dix jours de tortures physiques et mentales, Kevin était bien en droit de se laisser aller dans ses bras.

Doucement, Yann l'embrassa sur la tempe pour lui confirmer qu'il ne le lâchait pas. Tout sauf l'abandonner à cet instant. Le baiser fut vite suivi d'un second, et d'un troisième, avant que Kevin ne se redresse légèrement pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Son baiser se voulu violent, mais Yann s'écarta pour l'en empêcher.

Avant que Kevin ne prononce un mot pour le contredire, il déposa le plus doucement du monde le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres meurtries pour l'en empêcher. Alors sans quitter son ancien compagnon des yeux, il se pencha lui sur Kevin pour déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon. Il renouvela son geste à plusieurs reprises, léchant tendrement la peau gercée pour l'attendrir. Alors seulement, il permit un peu plus à Kevin, entrouvrant ses lèvres des siennes pour y glisser sa langue mutine. Le baiser qui s'en suivi fut long et langoureux. Mais malgré ces précautions, ce fut un gémissement de douleur qui les stoppa dans leur abandon.

Soupirant devant leur état, Yann s'en voulu terriblement. Pour avoir baigné Kevin, il savait pertinemment d'où venait cette énième souffrance. A l'image de sa propre érection naissante, Kevin avait certainement réagit à leurs baisers. Malheureusement pour lui, les nombreux coups reçus sous la ceinture avaient largement meurtri son sexe et ses testicules. Dans son état, il lui serait certainement impossible ne serait-ce que de bander sans hurler de souffrance avant des semaines !

Embrassant doucement le maigre emplacement de peau intouchée sur le front de Kevin, tout à coté d'une importante bosse, Yann lui souffla ses excuses.

- Désolé mon cœur, mais certaines choses vont devoir attendre que ton corps guérisse de bien des blessures.

N'ayant pas le courage de répondre, Kevin enfoui son visage brûlant de honte dans la chemise entrouverte de son homme. Respirant son odeur, il se laissa doucement bercé par le rythme de son cœur. Ainsi blotti contre lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'immense hasard qui leur avait permit d'être ensemble à cet instant.

- Merci.

- Attend qu'on s'en soit sortis avant de me remercier !

- Pas pour ça.

- Pour quoi alors ?

- De ne pas me repousser…

- Pourquoi tu voudrais que je te repousse ?

- Tu ne voulais plus de nous. Mais ce soir, tu…

Percevant un léger tremblement dans la voie de Kevin, Yann le serra un peu plus fort, au détriment de ses douleurs.

Caressant doucement son dos, il reposa son propre visage contre les oreillers. Observant le plafond blanc de leur chambre, Yann prit alors sur lui de lui confier enfin une partie des non-dits ayant entouré leur rupture.

- Ecoute-moi bien Kevin. Si je n'ai jamais répondu à ton ultimatum, il y a deux mois, c'est que je n'avais pas de réponse satisfaisante à te donner. Depuis le départ, je t'ai dans la peau. T'as quand même bien du t'en rendre compte, tous ces mois qu'on a partagé ensemble. Non ? Maintenant, si je ne suis pas foutu de vivre une vie pépère de couple, jamais - Jamais, tu entends ? - je te tournerais le dos, si tu as besoin de moi ! Le fait que j'ai des habitudes de célibataires non attiré par la vie à deux, ne veut pas dire que je suis dénué de cœur et incapable d'aimer ! Je pourrais bien être hétéro que cela n'y changerait strictement rien ! Je t'aime Kevin ! Cela n'a jamais changé. Mais comme je ne peux pas offrir ce que tu attends de moi, je t'ai juste rendu ta liberté en sortant de l'hôpital. Toute rupture est douloureuse et la nôtre le fut aussi pour moi. J'ai certainement tous les torts, là encore. Mais je n'ai agis ainsi que pour répondre à ton besoin d'une vie de couple que je ne suis pas prêt à vivre. Mieux valait que tu sois heureux avec un autre que malheureux avec moi. Tu comprends… ?

Abaissant finalement son visage dans l'espoir de croiser le regard de Kevin suite à toutes ses confidences, Yann ne pu retenir un petit rire désabusé. Inconsciemment, il s'en était douté. Le poids s'étant doucement alourdit contre son torse, il ne pouvait même en avoir été autrement. Embrassant une énième fois la tempe d'un Kevin profondément endormi, Yann s'assura qu'il était consciencieusement recouvert des draps et couvertures.

Soupirant de nouveau, il reprit son observation du plafond blanc.

S'il ignorait complètement à quel instant son ange s'était endormi au cours de ses confidences, lui avait l'intime conviction que le stress et l'inquiétude l'empêcheraient de fermer l'œil jusqu'à l'aube.

A suivre

mimi yuy

* * *

Voilou, un long chap (si si il est long ;p) qui donne en prime une partie de ma vision de leur séparation. Comme Kevin n'en n'a rien entendu, elle sera d'ailleurs, un peu plus développée plus tard. ^_-


	6. 5 Et le jour fut

Auteur : mimi yuy

Site perso (supprimer les blancs) : www . mimimuffins . com

Série : Les Bleus, Premiers pas dans la police

Disclamer : Aucun des petits Bleus ne m'appartiennent

Couple : Yann x Kevin

Le plus dur reste à venir pour Kevin, tandis que Yann va devoir assumer ses choix...

* * *

**Dernier Combat**

**.  
**

**5. Et le jour fut.**

**.**

Les yeux fixes, Yann observa une boule à l'estomac les aiguilles de l'horloge indiquer les 6h. Cela faisait à peine quatre heures de sommeil pour le corps enfoui contre lui. Kevin dormait profondément, presque paisiblement. Mais l'heure de sortir de cette chambre n'allait plus tarder et avec elle la plus difficile des décisions.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il réfléchissait à la démarche à suivre. Des heures qui s'égrenaient à une rapidité folle en absence de solution satisfaisante. Il n'était pas habilité à faire ce choix qui remettrait tant en cause. Il y avait trop en jeu !

Embrassant tendrement l'ecchymose présente sous ses lèvres, Yann savait pourtant pertinemment comment réagir en une telle situation. Il y avait une procédure à suivre et en l'occurrence, il devait avant tout se référer à sa hiérarchie du moment.

Sans grand enthousiasme, il se sépara du corps inconscient, non sans embrasser une dernière fois, une épaule découverte.

- Quoiqu'il arrive Kevin, je te sortirais-là. Je t'en pris. Fais-moi confiance. lui souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Pour toute réponse le corps de Kevin glissa naturellement à sa place, dans sa chaleur. Enfouissant son visage dans la trace de son oreiller, il ne montra aucun signe d'éveil.

Après avoir récupéré son portable, Yann se rendit dans la salle de bain d'où il décida d'enfin appeler la cellule gérant son infiltration. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils devaient attendre son rapport.

L'entretien fut véhément et le laissa véritablement sans souffle quand il raccrocha.

Il n'était pas d'accord avec leur point de vue ! Mais il n'avait guère le choix, il se devait de suivre les ordres. L'échange du soir, point culminant de plusieurs longs mois de travail dans toute la France, ne pouvait être compromis. Le fait que Kevin soit lui-même policier n'avait pas joué en sa faveur. Avec un civil, il n'aurait pas pu laisser passer, mais un flic, aussi bleu soit-il… Le temps d'un coup de fil, Kevin s'était vu promu officiellement comme participant originel à l'équipe d'infiltration.

Putain d'administration !

Soupirant, Yann s'observa quelques minutes droit dans les yeux, face au miroir, accoudé au lavabo. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il devait se soumettre. S'il était honnête avec lui-même. Sa raison lui confirmait que tactiquement ce n'était pas une mauvaise décision. Mais son cœur, lui, hurlait de rage à ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Ne pouvant pas plus attendre, il reboutonna sa chemise et repartie dans la chambre.

Vint alors la première étape de son forfait : mettre à saque la pièce sans un bruit. Après avoir récupéré toutes ses affaires, bien camouflées dans les poches de son manteau. Il utilisa une seconde seringue dans le but d'injecter cette fois-ci un cocktail de choc à Kevin. De fortes amphétamines qui lui permettraient de tenir le coup jusqu'au soir. En l'achetant, il s'imaginait plutôt lui donner la force nécessaire pour une probable évasion, mais peu importait à présent. Ceci fait, restait le plus dur et sans aucun doute le plus immonde pour lui. Mais au vu des soins apportés à Kevin, il ne pouvait négliger aucun autre détail. Malheureusement pour eux, il se devait même d'être le plus convaincant.

Découvrant Kevin des draps, il le menotta, fixant la chaine aux barreaux du lit. Après quoi, il ouvrit sa boucle de ceinture. Fermant les yeux, il tacha de faire abstraction des lieux et raisons de son acte pour réagir à ses maigres caresses manuelles Autant dire qu'il n'eut jamais autant de mal à bander de toute sa vie. Jouissant finalement sur le postérieur découvert, il se maudit de ce qui allait suivre. Quoiqu'il arriverait à présent, il se promit de tout faire pour que Kevin lui pardonne cet acte répugnant.

Rhabillé, fin prêt, il but d'une traite un verre entier de whisky pour se donner du courage. Il avait déjà trouvé mieux en guise de petit déj', mais il lui faudrait bien ça pour tenir son rôle. Soufflant un bon coup, il hésita à aller réveiller Kevin pour le préparer à la scène à venir. Mais un tapement discret l'informa qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps. S'excusant une énième fois par la pensée pour les événements à venir, il ouvrit grand sa porte. Comme il s'en doutait, le sbire du grand boss l'y attendait juste derrière. Avait-il passé la nuit dans le couloir ? Il l'ignorait et s'en foutait royalement.

- Alors ? Bon coup ?

- Excellant, merci. Mais propreté limite, j'ai du employer la manière forte pour le décrasser.

- Désolé.

Entrant dans la chambre, l'homme vit un spectacle en tout point à celui attendu. Un corps épuisé des ébats de la nuit, toujours recouvert de substances blanchâtres, une chambre sans dessus dessous…

- Il vous a posé problème ?

- A peine !

Montrant d'un geste las, les deux seringues usagées sur la table de nuit, Yann laissa entendre qu'il avait aussi drogué leur poulain.

- J'espère pour vous que vous avez été raisonnable dans les quantités. Le patron n'apprécierait pas une overdose.

- Juste ce qu'il fallait.

- Ouais, je doute pas que vous sachiez prendre du bon temps.

Le tas de préservatifs usagés dans un coin, le whisky presque terminé et les bouteilles de Poopers traînant sur la table de nuit finalisaient les lieux parfaits d'une « _nuit de baise »_. Restaient malgré tout, les bandes faites des draps laissées autour de deux blessures plus importantes au bras et à une cheville. Présence « _non attendu »e_ que l'homme n'hésita pas à signaler d'un coup de tête dirigé vers Kevin.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Observant les traces de son forfait sur les fesses dénudées, Yann lui décocha un sourire éclatant, bien décidé à faire passer son interlocuteur pour un crétin.

- Quoi ? Tu sais toujours pas à ton age ?

- Je parle des bandages !

- Il pissait le sang. Et j'ai déjà dit ne pas avoir pour objectif de choper une saloperie quand je prends mon plaisir. Je lui ai laissé une demi-heure dans la salle de bain avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ca vous pose un problème ?

N'ayant guère envie de répondre, Cristobal s'avança vers le lit, chopant les guenilles trainant au sol. Jusqu'alors profondément endormi, Kevin fut extrait de sa trop courte nuit, en recevant ses fringues jetées au visage.

- Debout la pute ! Tu vas pas attendre tes prochains combats au pieu !

Tiré violement du lit via les chaînes entourant ses poignets, Kevin se réveilla projeté au sol, toujours nu, devant deux hommes dont l'un l'ignorait totalement. Le second en revanche, le matait royalement. Il allait appeler Yann par réflexe quand tout s'emboîta dans sa tête.

Nu, du sperme sur lui, la chambre comme un souk, Yann habillé le regardant à peine mais au regard hautain...

Il n'allait quand même pas oser ?

Il n'allait pas le laisser ici ?

Pas avec eux ?

Une colère sans nom grondant en lui, Kevin la retint de toutes ses forces.

Il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de jouer au prude ou prier un peu d'aide.

Pas question !

Se redressant sans pudeur, ni honte, il se présenta devant Yann. L'observant dans les yeux, il ne doutait pas une seconde que ce dernier craignait qu'il ne lui casse son infiltration. Pour autant, il releva son défit en ne décroisant pas son regard.

- Maintenant, que tu m'as bien baisé connard, casses-toi !

S'approchant de lui, Yann le cingla d'un sourire ironique et pervers.

Une main sur sa joue, il la pressa avec une force douloureuse.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! J'espère même revoir ton petit cul bien serré de catin pour y tenter quelques expériences !

Une claque sur la joue, une seconde sur ses hanches et Yann recula d'un pas.

Pour toute réponse, Kevin lui cracha au visage.

Un acte dont il connaissait la réplique.

Mais il n'évinça pas pour autant le poing quand celui de Yann se projeta sur lui.

Ce con n'avait pas retenu sa force. Il pissait le sang. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un nouveau bleu après tous les coups déjà reçus depuis dix jours ?

- Je repasse ce soir pour son combat.

- Soyez pas en retard, le boss lui a réservé le meilleur.

Ni Kevin, ni Yann ne voulaient savoir ce qui était sous-entendu dans cette remarque. Mais oui, Yann ferait son possible pour ne pas arriver en retard et stopper leur boss avant que Kevin n'entre en scène.

A peine éloigné de l'hôtel, il prit grand soin de retourner au commissariat de la PJ sans se faire repérer. Il pressentait que l'équipe de bras cassés y bossant, allait bien le recevoir avec les nouvelles qu'il apportait !

*-*-*-*

Pour tout accueil, Yann pu goûter la rigueur d'une droite offerte par Maurier.

A son arrivée, il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'aller chercher un café avant de monter dans son ancien bureau pour recontacter sa hiérarchie puis prévenir les bleus qu'on avait retrouvé leur ami. Le gobelet n'était pas tombé de la machine, qu'une furie s'était jetée sur lui.

- Connard ! Comment t'as pu le laisser là-bas ! Tu veux sa mort ?

A priori, cela devait signifier que les informations retournées lors de sa prise de contact téléphonique au matin, avaient été transmises à qui de droit et fait le tour des lieux. Et à voir le regard des bleus l'entourant tel un escadron, ils n'étaient pas heureux de savoir leur pote encore dans les mains des malades à l'origine de son enlèvement.

- On se calme Calamity Jane ! Quoique tu en penses, j'ai pas agit de gaîté de cœur. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le croiser là-bas n'était étonnement pas prévu dans ma mission !

- Evidemment, ta couverture prévaut sur la sécurité de Kevin ! T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré !

- C'est sur que ne pas avoir su seconder son partenaire quand il avait besoin de toi, ça vaut bien la médaille du mérite !

Las de ces combats de gamins de si bon matin, Franchard prit la parole d'un cri bien placé pour obtenir le silence. Pourquoi tout ce beau monde avait du se retrouver à la cafète au même moment que lui ?

- OH !!! Ca suffit, les combats de cours de récré ! Yann a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour Kevin sans flinguer sa couverture. S'il avait tenté de le sortir de là, non seulement il plantait une affaire courant depuis des mois. Mais il les mettait tous deux en plus grand danger !

Se détournant du lieutenant Maurier pour fixer à son tour Yann de son regard d'acier, Franchard poursuivit avec autant de force.

- Quant à Laura, elle pouvait pas se douter que cet idiot irait assister à on ne sait quoi avant de se faire choper pour jouer les Rocky Balboa des bas fonds du Paris by night. Alors maintenant, vous gardez vos reproches dans vos poches tous les deux et on réfléchit à ce qu'on fait pour ce soir.

Prenant sur lui pour retrouver son calme, Yann inspira deux longues bouffées d'air avant de reprendre la parole. Mais arrivant à cet instant, c'est le grand manitou du service des Stups responsable de l'affaire en cours, qui intervint dans leur discorde.

- L'échange que l'on attend pour notre flag' aura lieu vers les minuits. Impossible que quiconque se montre avant ! Sans quoi, c'est trois ans d'enquêtes qui tombent à l'eau.

- Ok ! Et les combats sont vers quelle heure ? répliqua Franchard qui se doutait que la prochaine réponse ne lui plairait pas plus.

- …

- Yann, répond, non de Dieu ! craqua Nadia complètement stressée à l'idée de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider Kevin.

- 20h pour les combats de chiens, 22h pour les hommes. L'échange de coke aura donc lieu, après.

A cette révélation Laura laissa échapper sa colère quand Nadia se laissa tomber sur une chaise. En décodé, Kevin devait donc affronter un dernier combat. Ils étaient mal, très mal !

Lyes et Alex préférèrent garder le silence pour éviter que cela ne dégénère plus. Les stups allait sacrifier un bleu de la PJ pour finaliser leur affaire.

Réfléchissant à voix haute, Yann compléta les informations données par son responsable.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il pouvait y avoir entre 3 et 4 combats chaque soir, selon leurs durés. Celui de Kevin pourra donc débuter entre 22h et minuit. Après quoi, les parieurs se dispersent et le business plus sérieux débute.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre homme, se cru bon d'ajouter le commandant des stups. Nous gérerons tout d'un sous-marin placé à deux pas. Dés que l'échange sera suffisamment avancé pour un flag, vous pourrez sortir votre lieutenant de son arène.

N'appréciant guère sa manière de leur parler, Duval bougea enfin. Resté jusqu'alors à l'écoute, adossé à un mur, il sortit son portable. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout de se voir dicter ses actes par un autre service. Et à ce jeu là, seule une personne de grade supérieure pourrait se faire entendre.

- Je rappelle la commissaire. Elle devrait être sortie du tribunal maintenant.

Tout étant dit de son coté, Yann décida de les quitter sous l'excuse de devoir trouver son remplaçant à la tête de la BAC. S'il était bien décidé à ce que son équipe soit aussi de la partie pour interpeller toute ce qui fuirait des lieux lors de leur arrestation de masse, il voulait surtout en profiter pour s'isoler un peu.

*-*-*

Comme espéré les lieux étaient encore vides ! L'équipe du matin, comme souvent, avait du être appelée en renfort pour effectuer une arrestation à l'aurore dans l'une des cités des environs.

Enfin seul, il pouvait laisser tomber son masque d'impassibilité. Epuisé, il se laissa glisser au sol, prenant soin de rester derrière sa grosse armoire qui le cachait si bien de la moindre visite impromptue. Alors seulement, il se laissa aller à sa détresse. Comment avait-il pu le laisser là bas ? Comment avait-il pu, ne pas juste arrêter l'homme de main et ramener Kevin à l'hôpital ? Il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher au petit matin ! Personne mis à part cette foutue mission qu'il avait accepté de prendre pour se remettre dans l'action, avant sa reprise de fonction à la BAC. Quelle belle merde, oui !

Trop plongé dans son autocritique, Yann n'entendit l'arrivée de Franchard que lorsque ce dernier s'agenouilla devant lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- Hé ! Tu vas pas craquer maintenant ?

Peu désireux de se prononcer sur la question, Yann se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule.

Cela ne permit guère d'éloigner son visiteur qui s'installa au sol face à lui.

- Honnêtement Yann, t'en penses quoi ? Le petit pourra survivre à ce dernier combat ?

Soupirant, il n'eut pas le courage d'ignorer plus longtemps son ami. Il savait bien que Franchard et tout les autres s'inquiétaient autant que lui pour Kevin. Et puis ce n'était un secret pour personne que le commandant s'était prit d'affection pour le fils de sa nouvelle compagne. Si ca se trouve la mère de Kevin était peut-être même chez lui à se ronger les sangs en attente de nouvelles sur sa disparition.

Yann releva finalement la tête pour croiser son regard – ça le bouffait tellement de l'avoir abandonner dans les circonstances qui avaient eu lieux !

Aux yeux portés sur lui, Franchard semblait bien avoir compris ce qui c'était vraiment passé, au petit matin.

- Dis-toi que tu lui as au moins donné une accalmie, même si le temps d'une courte nuit. Tu as bien tenté de le soigner durant ces quelques heures passées avec lui ?

- J'ai essayé. Faute de mieux, j'ai pu le laver un peu, désinfecter ses plaies et le nourrir. Il a pu dormir sans heurt quelques heures. Je lui ai aussi fait prendre un cocktail d'amphétamine pour lui redonner un regain d'énergie. Il sera donc en meilleur état que depuis des jours. Mais va savoir ce qu'ils vont lui faire subir d'ici à ce soir.

- Bon. C'est déjà pas rien, tout ça ! Alors, craque pas maintenant Yann ! Il va avoir besoin de tout ton sang froid, ce soir !

- Je l'ai lâchement laissé là-bas. Il…

- C'est un gars avec de la ressource ! Il est fort. Et avant tout, c'est un flic ! Il sait ce que ça implique !

- Un flic ? C'est qu'un bleu qui n'avait rien à faire dans la moindre infiltration de cette taille. Un flic dont ils connaissent tous la nature, là bas ! Et qui lui vaut de subir le pire, chaque soir.

- Ne le sous-estime pas. S'il s'en est sorti seul depuis dix jours, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il se sait enfin retrouvé qu'il va flancher. Il t'a parut comment quand vous vous êtes quitté ?

- En rogne.

- Bah tu vois. C'est notre Kevin, ça !

- Mais tu peux pas imaginer dans quel état, il se trouve. Son corps est couvert d'hématomes, ils l'ont affamé depuis ces dix putains de jours. J'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître. Et… Il… … Il m'a prié dans son sommeil de ne pas le laisser là bas, de le sortir de son cauchemar ! Et moi, dés le matin, je l'ai…

- Yann, te laisse pas aller à l'apitoiement, c'est pas toi ! Kevin a besoin que tu sois au top ! Et tu vas respecter sa demande ! Tu vas le sortir de là !

Tachant d'écouter les paroles raisonnables de son aîné, Yann tenta de se ressaisir. La tête penchée vers l'arrière, il tenta de reprendre la maîtrise de ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Mais c'était dur. Quoiqu'en pense les bleus et Kevin lui-même, bien avant ce cauchemar, il l'avait dans la peau ce mec ! Il ne supporterait pas de le savoir victime de sa lâcheté à avoir passé leur boulot avant sa sécurité.

Deux heures plus tard, un plan d'action était mis en place en corrélation entre la PJ, la BAC et les Stups ! Lui était convié à rentrer chez lui, pour dormir quelques heures avant de repartir sur le terrain. Ne pouvant se permettre d'être épuisé le moment venu, Yann se résolu à prendre un demi-somnifère. Sans lui, il n'aurait pu fermer l'œil une seconde, ressassant en boucle toutes les images de la nuit passée !

A suivre

mimi yuy


	7. 6 Le der des der

Auteur : mimi yuy

Site perso (supprimer les blancs) : www . mimimuffins . com

Série : Les Bleus, Premiers pas dans la police

Disclamer : Aucun des petits Bleus ne m'appartiennent

Couple : Yann x Kevin

Le moment tant redouté pour Yann arrive enfin.

* * *

**Dernier Combat**

**.  
**

**6. Le der des der.**

.

Le soir venu, à l'heure et lieu prévu la veille, Yann entra dans l'usine désaffectée. Comme la première fois, un homme dés l'entrée de l'usine, le fouilla au corps. Mais contrairement à la fois passée, il trouva son Sig Sauer.

- Vous avez une arme.

- Effectivement

- Vous n'en aviez pas hier.

- Je ne me déplaçais pas avec autant d'argent hier…

A la vue de l'épaisse liasse en sa possession, l'homme lui fit un signe de tête l'invitant à entrer. Afin de montrer patte blanche pour son échange de marchandise, il avait avec lui une belle somme d'argent. 30.000 euros en billets de 200 dans la poche intérieure du blouson de cuir ayant remplacé son manteau. Inutile de préciser que le comptable du service des Stup ferait une crise cardiaque s'il devait annoncer leur perte. Déjà qu'il avait tapé dans la caisse pour la morphine et les amphétamines achetées la veille… C'est que les dealers ne donnaient pas de facture quand un fonctionnaire dans l'exercice de ses fonctions lui achetait des produits illicites pour le bien d'un collègue…

A peine avait-il finalement franchit quelques mètres au sein de l'usine, qu'il fut surpris de la forte affluence ! Il y avait bien deux fois plus de monde que la veille autour de l'arène où combattaient deux chiens en rage. Yann essayait d'en comprendre la raison quand le big boss l'ayant aperçu, vint aussitôt vers lui.

- Monsieur Lazarrec !!

- Monsieur Berger.

- Mon homme m'a dit que vous aviez bien profité de votre jouet cette nuit.

- Ce fut appréciable, oui. Bien qu'avec un arrière goût de trop peu.

- Alors je regrette que vous ne puissiez rééditer l'affaire.

- L'un de vos bons clients m'aurait-il prit de vitesse ?

- Loin de là. Simplement, le combat que nous avons réservé ce soir à notre poulain sera le dernier. Nous l'avons déjà gardé bien trop longtemps pour un flic. Poursuivre cet amusement deviendrait risqué. Et puis, notre public apprécie particulièrement le « Der des Der ». Alors pour finir en beauté, cette soirée lui sera entièrement consacrée.

Une chape de glace tomba sur les épaules du capitaine Berthier.

Ca voulait dire quoi ça ?

- Quel dommage !

Munie d'un micro, il savait que les autres venaient d'entendre la sentence prononcée à demi-mot pour le sort de Kevin. D'un commun accord avec le commissaire, il n'était pas agent des stups mais capitaine de la BAC, ce soir. Connaissant de plus, son attachement pour le lieutenant Laporte, et redoutant un excès de zèle du service des Stup, Mercier avait mit tout le monde d'accord. Ce soir, elle était présente et seul agent habilité à prendre la décision finale. Celle de stopper ou non les combats ! En prenant cette responsabilité, elle lui enlevait la difficulté de faire la part des choses entre la raison et les sentiments. Tout du moins, tant qu'il verrait que Kevin pourrait s'en sortir vivant !

- En ce cas, puis-je savoir quel type de combat vous nous avez préparé ?

- Combats à mort, bien sur ! Et pour ses adversaires, nous lui avons trouvé de bons spécimens. Après tout ce qu'il a prouvé depuis son arrivée en ces lieux, nous lui devions bien ce bouquet final.

- J'en salive d'avance.

- Pour débuter, j'ai tout spécialement voulu lui réserver une petite mise en bouche.

Tiré par ses chaînes, Kevin fut traîné au milieu de l'arène. Le coté rassurant était qu'il ne semblait pas en plus mauvais état qu'au matin. Une fois libéré de ses menottes, deux pitbulls furent à leur tour tiré près de l'arène.

- S'il survit à ceux-là, nous avons une longue liste d'adversaires. Il combattra toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux finissent par avoir raison de lui. Autant dire que les enchères vont voler cette nuit pour savoir combien de temps il tiendra. Un jackpot tombe pour celui trouvant l'heure exacte de sa mise à mort.

- Vous semblez rodé.

- Ce n'est pas notre premier « Der des der ».

Yann camoufla sans mal ses sentiments pour l'homme lui faisant. Il retenait surtout de ce laïus, toute l'importance de le stopper dans sa folie, lui et tous ses acolytes. Plus que jamais ils ne devaient pas rater leur arrestation. Et pour regrouper un maximum de chef d'inculpation, ils devaient attendre. Mais attendre combien de temps ?

- Et pour l'affaire qui me concerne ?

- Aucune inquiétude, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Mon passeur doit se joindre à nous d'ici une petite heure tout au plus. Alors d'ici là, prenez du bon temps.

- …

- Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai des amis à voir.

- Je vous en prie.

Laissé seul dans un coin, en bonne place pour voir et être vu des combattants, Yann hésitait encore sur l'attitude à avoir. Il était tiraillé par l'envie de tout stopper à l'instant, et le devoir qui voulait qu'il garde la position sans intervenir. Quand Kevin croisa son regard, il ne détourna pas les yeux. De tout son cœur, il aurait préféré être à sa place. Tout sauf assister à ce qui allait suivre !

Du coté des sous-marins, la tension était à son comble. La voix murmurée de Yann leur décrivit ce qu'il voyait, tout en tournant son corps de tout coté pour que la micro caméra intégrée à sa veste et fournie par Alex, puisse leur montrer ce qu'il advenait.

Finalement, et non sans surprise, le téléphone de Yann sonna. Franchard avec l'accord du commissaire présent à ses cotés, prenait contact avec lui pour donner leurs instructions. Rien de suspect au regard du nombre de personne qui continuait leur business devant le spectacle.

- T'as une arme Yann. Si tu penses que sa vie en dépend, utilise-là pour faire lâcher ses adversaires le temps que nous vous rejoignions. Si on le juge utile nous te sonnerons pour te forcer à agir. Compris ?

- Et pendant l'échange ?

- On a deux équipes pour tout stopper au même instant. Il n'aura qu'une minute ou deux à tenir sans visibilité.

Comme si Kevin avait entendu sa conversation, il décroisa seulement son regard du sien. Dans ses yeux, une lueur de détermination. Il semblait bien décidé à gagner son combat, ce soir. Evidemment, il n'avait pas encore du être tenu informé du changement des règles. Un oubli que son garde-chiourme se fit une joie de lui apprendre enfin.

- Alors, mon mignon. J'espère que t'as bien profité de ta nuit de plaisir, car ce soir, on change les règles ! Plus de ko. Vous allez combattre à mort.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. C'est toi ou tes adversaires. Va donc te falloir butter des gens, mon petit flic. Mais pour commencer et t'aider à te faire la main, on t'a réservé deux belles petites mises en bouche. Deux femelles affamées de viande fraîche.

A la vue des chiens féroces, deux pitbulls aux babines bavantes qui s'acharnaient sur les grilles, Kevin se sentit mal. Dans ce type de combat, il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion…

Mais n'ayant guère le choix, il fit face de son mieux.

*-*-*-*

Le combat fut sanglant. Les deux bêtes affamées et en rage s'étaient jetés dés leur détachage à la gorge de Kevin. Heureusement, il s'était souvenu des gestes de protection inculqués à l'école de police. Il avait donc réussit l'exploit de dégager un premier chien d'un coup de pied interceptant son premier bond, tout en attrapant le second à l'encolure. Dans ce genre de combat, l'important était de ne pas laisser le chien figer ses crocs dans sa chaire. Aussi n'eut-il aucune pitié. Shootant sans une once de regret dans leur corps et n'hésitant pas un instant à les mettre à mort. Il réussit finalement, sans trop savoir comment à leur casser la nuque de la seule force de ses mains.

Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas, de son exploit !

Mais ce qu'il vit une fois le calme retrouvé, le glaça littéralement d'effroi. Il était couvert de la tête au pied de son propre sang. Il donnait l'idée d'avoir été littéralement dévoré vivant au niveau de ses mains, bras et jambes. Cette image eut le don de le faire flipper. Dieu seul savait s'il lui manquait des bouts de chair dans tout ce carnage. Le corps des chiens était à peine dégagé qu'un mastodonte entra en scène.

Ce genre de type, Kevin savait parfaitement comment les combattre, mais pas blessé de toute part. Sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, les coups plurent nombreux, induisant une douleur sans fin. S'il en doutait jusqu'alors, Kevin sut qu'à cet instant, il avait du se péter des cotes. Crachant du sang, il évita un énième coup de pieds tout en essayant de se relever. Il allait crever là ! Devant les yeux sans expression de son ex-amant qui ne montrait aucun signe de volonté à vouloir l'aider.

A moitié étranglé, à bout de bras par l'ours des cavernes qu'on lui faisait affronter, il vit soudain Yann être rejoint par un homme lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, le capitaine de la BAC se leva pour le suivre.

Voilà. Son seul espoir de peut-être s'en sortir vivant venait de fuir sa mise à mort.

Balancé contre les grilles de fer, il rebondit avant de chuter à terre. Il ne respirait plus. La gorge écrasée, le corps broyé, il se décidait à laisser tomber la lutte quand des cris lointains se firent entendre. Impossible de les distinguer, avant qu'une somme de coup de feu y fasse écho. A priori, il y avait du grabuge non loin d'eux.

Voyant sa chance d'avoir une diversion pour tenter une nouvelle évasion, il essaya de réunir son énergie pour se débarrasser de son combattant. Un coup de pieds dans les couilles, un coup de boule bien porté sur un nez explosé. Il réussit à se tortiller suffisamment pour s'extraire de la poigne de son adversaire. Encore quelques coups de genou dans l'estomac et la fin était proche ! Pour lui comme pour l'autre combattant, d'ailleurs.

Finalement, les spectateurs eux-mêmes fuyaient subitement à grand pas ! Des cris, des coups de feu encore plus proches. Il ne percevait aucun mot, mais comprit que c'était vraiment sa chance. S'il prenait le dessus sur cet homme, il pourrait fuir dans cette débâcle. Il ne manquait qu'un dernier effort pour enfin rentrer chez lui ou trouver n'importe quelle planque en ville qui soit plus sûre que ces lieux...

D'un dernier coup de poing accompagné d'un cri hurlé de toutes ses forces, il mit enfin k.o. son adversaire. Alors dernier debout au centre de l'arène, Kevin tituba comme un homme sou, le cœur battant. Du sang s'écoulant d'une arcade sectionnée lui obstruait la vue, l'empêchant de retrouver la porte de sortie.

Marchant vers les grilles, il décida d'en faire le tour pour trouver la poignée symbole de liberté. Mais à peine fit-il un pas qu'il chutait, à bout de force.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas abandonner à cette étape, alors qu'il y était presque !

Tachant de se redresser, sans plus aucune force dans des bras qui ne cessaient de saigner des morsures de chien, il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule.

- NON !!!!

Il avait perdu !

Des hommes l'avaient déjà rejoins avant même qu'il puisse tenter son évasion.

Tentant sans succès de les repousser, il fut saisit plus fermement par deux autres mains. Ils étaient vite au moins trois à tenter de le maintenir allongé sur le sol. Il fit de son mieux pour leur échapper, mais ils obtenaient sans mal l'avantage face à ses dernières résistances.

- Kevin ! KEVIN !!!!

Soudain, il entendit enfin son nom hurlé à ses oreilles par une voie féminine.

Quelle femme pouvait le connaître dans ce lieu ?

- Je t'en pris Kevin, arrête de te débattre. On essaie de stopper tes hémorragies. Tu pisses le sang de partout, là !

- … Laura ?

- Oui, c'est moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- On est tous là Kevin, bouge plus. On s'occupe de toi, maintenant.

C'était Lyes là ?

Les gars étaient venus ! Ils étaient venus à sa rescousse !!

Rassuré par leur présence, il ne lutta plus contre les mains venant à sa rencontre.

Ses amis l'avaient retrouvé. Il était enfin sauvé.

- Lyes… ?

- On est là Kevin, surtout lâche rien. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital. Le cauchemar est fini.

Nadia, toujours maternelle avec lui.

- Tu l'as eu en beauté le connard ! Fallait voir ça. Tu ferais carrière dans le ciné d'action, toi !

Alex et son mot pour rire qui permettait toujours de relâcher la tension.

Ils étaient tous là.

- Les Meds et la civière arrivent. On va les laisser t'emporter. Mais on te rejoint aussitôt à l'hôpital ! lui souffla Nadia qui lui essuyait jusqu'alors le sang présent sur son visage.

- Merci les gars. Merci…

Traité avec rapidité et efficacité par le Samu, il se sentit très vite partir dans l'inconscience. Nul doute qu'un produit de leur cru en était certainement à l'origine. Du moins, tenta-t-il de s'en persuader, la seconde précédant sa perte de connaissance.

A suivre.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que malgré ce chapitre, j'ai un profond respect pour les animaux et que les pitbull cités ici ont été manipulés telle des armes, dénuées de toute limite suite aux sévices perpétrées par les humains sur eux. Donc je ne cautionne en rien la maltraitance animal. Ca me semble évident, mais je préfère le préciser. Car j'aime vraiment les bêtes et voudrait pas qu'on s'imagine quoique ce soit ^_^''

Maintenant, je ne doute pas que plein de petits points va vous avoir révolté ou intrigués. Mais comme précédemment, tout sera bien expliqué dans la suite. Vu qu'on a pas encore eu la version de Yann sur la fin ;D.

mimi yuy


	8. 7 Après les coups partie 1

Auteur : mimi yuy

Site perso (supprimer les blancs) : www . mimimuffins . com

Série : Les Bleus, Premiers pas dans la police

Disclamer : Aucun des petits Bleus ne m'appartiennent

Couple : Yann x Kevin

Kevin étant enfin sorti de son enfer, je m'excuse par avance du rythme plat et du coté un peu trop "mamour" qui pourrait ressortir des 4 dernières parties qui vont suivre ^_^''

* * *

**Dernier Combat**

**.  
**

**7. Après les coups - partie 1**

.

Quand il se réveilla, Kevin était seul. Allongé sur un lit une place, la tête reposant délicieusement sur un oreiller moelleux, il se sentait bien à cette seconde. Tournant son visage avec précaution, il découvrit facilement qu'il se trouvait bien au chaud, dans une petite chambre d'hôpital. Cela le rassura aussitôt. S'il n'était pas dans un service de réanimation, c'est que son état ne devait pas être si grave. En analysant les sensations provenant de son corps, il lui semblait qu'il était entièrement bandé. Mais la douleur était si faible qu'elle aurait pu passer pour de simples courbatures. Il ne doutait pas que cela venait de la médication. Mais cela l'apaisait quand même sur son état de santé. Il semblait avoir été efficacement géré par le corps médical.

Soupirant de soulagement, il reposa son visage sur sa joue droite pour observer la fenêtre. Il n'y vit que l'obscurité. Il devait être en pleine nuit. Il lui faudrait donc appeler une infirmière s'il voulait avoir des nouvelles sur son état avant le matin. Il n'en avait pourtant pas très envie, à cet instant. Il préféra juste profiter du moment. Il ne craignait plus rien, ici.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller aux souvenirs de sa mésaventure. Aussitôt, la pression des derniers jours retombant, il sentit les larmes lui venir naturellement aux yeux. Il était nul de pleurer comme une fille. Mais il avait eu si peur de mourir. Si peur de ne pas réussir à s'en sortir à chaque nouveau combat. Si peur des conséquences de ses tentatives d'évasion ratées.

Ses muscles déchirés, son corps broyé… Il avait si souvent perdu tout espoir avant de revoir Yann.

A cet instant, il avait conscience de s'affoler inutilement dans une crise de panique post traumatique. Mais savoir l'idiotie de son comportement et lutter contre ce dernier, étaient deux choses bien différentes. Dans son brouillard de peur et de stress, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

*-*-*

Epuisé, Yann était partit quelques minutes à peine, chercher un énième gobelet de café. Il avait passé la journée dans les couloirs et la nuit complète au chevet de Kevin. La journée, sa mère et les bleus n'avaient pas lâché la chambre. Lui était resté à l'écart, désireux de ne surtout pas s'incruster. Il considérait ne pas avoir sa place au sein de sa famille ou de ses amis. Et puis, il refusait d'afficher son stress et ses regrets à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça. Il en avait donc profité pour questionner sans fin les médecins et se rassurer comme il pouvait devant l'absence de tout réveil du coté de Kevin. Rien d'anormal pour le doc, qui mettait cette réaction sur un corps épuisé ayant souffert d'une forte hémorragie qui profitait d'un retour au calme et de la médication pour enfin se reposer. En d'autres termes, Kevin dormait tout simplement.

A la nuit tombée, quand tous étaient rentrés, Yann avait profité de sa position d'officier de police pour rester dans la place. En prétextant une nécessiter de mettre Kevin sous bonne garde dans le but de le protéger d'hypothétiques agresseurs, personne n'avait osé le mettre dehors.

En revenant vers la chambre dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte, le voir soudainement éveillé et en pleine crise de larmes, lui fendit le cœur. Etait-il seulement le mieux placé pour rassurer le jeune homme que son cauchemar était enfin terminé. Lui qui était en grande partie responsable de ses deux derniers combats…

Ne pouvant pour autant le laisser dans cet état, il jeta son gobelet à moitié vide dans la corbeille et s'approcha du lit. L'ayant finalement vu entrer, Kevin tenta bien de se reprendre. Mais Yann voyait bien que la panique était trop forte pour que cela fonctionne. Alors comme l'avant-veille dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient partagé le temps d'une trop courte nuit, il se coucha en partie à ses cotés pour le laisser pleurer tout son saoul dans ses bras. Enfin… Plus exactement, lui permettre de pencher son visage contre son torse au vu du peu de mouvement qu'il pouvait réaliser. Allongé de coté, Yann glissa un bras sous le cou de Kevin, privilégiant le second pour caresser tout doucement les contours du visage tuméfié.

- chuuut…

Ne cessant de l'embrasser sur le dessus du crâne étonnement dénué de toute blessure, il lui murmura mille mots doux pour le calmer. Il eut finalement gain de cause quand les pleures silencieux se tarirent enfin. Finalement, il pensa même que Kevin s'était endormit quand une petite voix se fit entendre.

- C'est bien fini ?

- Oui, c'est bien terminé.

- P… pourquoi tu… enfin tu as…

- Pourquoi j'étais là ? Pourquoi je t'ai laissé à ton sort au lieu de te sortir de là ?

N'osant croiser son regard de peur de se faire rabrouer pour des questions qui devaient toutes avoir pour réponse : « Je bossais ». Kevin se contenta de hocher tout doucement la tête.

- Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de t'avoir laissé. soupira Yann. Je ne m'en serais même jamais remis, si tu avais du y laisser la vie ou un handicap quelconque.

A ces mots Kevin eu un instant de doute.

Les morsures, les coups à la tête…

Y avait-il des conséquences irrémédiables à ces blessures ?

Relevant le visage, les yeux inquiets quant à l'angoisse latente de tout ignorer de son état, Kevin croisa son regard avec celui de Yann. Au sourire taquin et rassurant offert, il su tout de suite que rien ne devait être irréparable.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es cabossé de partout, mais rien qui ne se soigne avec du temps.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Comprenant bien que les questions de Kevin devaient se bousculer dans sa tête, Yann abandonna ses premières explications sur son attitude de lâche pour le rassurer aussitôt.

- Tu as eu deux commotions cérébrales qui se sont révélées moins grave que prévue. Ton IRM ne dénote aucune lésion du tissu rachidien. Mais il faut y faire attention pendant les jours à venir. Sinon, tu as trois cotes cassées, un fémur fêlé, une cheville foulée, quatre orteils cassés et de nombreux muscles déchirés aux jambes et aux bras. De sérieux dégâts autour de ton cou, les articulations de tes mains profondément endommagées, et une arcade sourcilière explosée. A part cela, tout ton corps est recouvert d'hématomes, ecchymoses et profondes morsures. Pour elles, les médecins ont du user de chirurgie réparatrice. Tu es resté 3heures en salle d'opération. Tu auras quelques cicatrices, mais rien d'effrayant. Pour finir, tu souffres d'une infection pulmonaire prise à temps. Ah et tu as été allégé de deux dents. Un dentiste les a déjà remplacé de deux prothèses intermédiaires. Tu vas donc hériter d'ici quelques semaines de deux belles couronnes toutes neuves.

La liste de ses maux ne semblant pas prendre fin, mais n'ayant rien de très grave isolés les uns des autres, Kevin osa l'ironie.

- C'est tout… ?

Prenant lui cette remarque très au sérieux, Yann hésita à évoquer l'autre pan de son statut. Mais lui-même aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il en était d'un point de vue plus sanguin que physique. Alors il aborda aussi ce passage.

- Ils ont fait des analyses de toute sorte. A priori, on ne t'a pas drogué si on met de coté ce que je t'ai donné avant hier. Tu as été traité préventivement contre pas mal de virus comme l'hépatite, et gagné un rappel pour le tétanos et la rage. D'après les tests, tu n'as encore rien déclaré. Mais le plus souvent, il existe une période de latence de 10 jours à 6 mois avant d'écarter à 100% la moindre contamination. Ceci étant dit, les médecins sont confiants, via la batterie de produits qu'ils t'ont fait prendre pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Mais entre ça, les anti-douleur et ta perte de sang, tu seras encore très faible pendant au moins 24h.

- Bien.

- Surtout, ne crois pas que je souhaite minimiser tes blessures. Mais les commotions semblent mineures et les cotes cassées n'ont rien perforées. Finalement, ce n'est donc pas les coups reçus qui sont à l'origine du plus gros des problèmes, mais une bronchite non traitée qui a rapidement évolué en infection pulmonaire généralisée. Si tu n'avais pas été rapidement traité, cela aurait pu migré des bronches aux poumons et se transformer en pneumonie.

- Alors finalement, après tant de combat, c'est le froid qui a faillit avoir ma peau ?

- On peut résumer ça, comme ça.

- Quel ironie… Pourtant je…

- Vas-y dis moi.

- Je crachais du sang. Alors… j'ai cru que peut-être…

- Tu as eu peur et c'est normal.

Embrassant délicatement les lèvres abîmées, Yann attendit de sentir Kevin à nouveau détendu avant de poursuivre leur discussion. Gardant les doigts de son bras libre sur son visage, les autres caressant doucement la nuque meurtrie, il reprit.

- Le sang dans ta bouche était lié à la perte de tes deux dents. Sans compter les nombreuses blessures sur tes gencives et sur ta langue que tu as mordus à plusieurs reprises. La seule inconnue est de savoir par quel miracle, tu as réussi à conserver ton nez intact.

Se disant, Yann déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez, laissant Kevin gêné de cette marque d'affection.

- Contrairement à mon attaque, où le vieil incapable que je suis c'est laissé tabassé sans réagir, tu n'as pas été battu. Tu as combattus. Et plus vaillamment qui quiconque, encore. ajouta Yann en cherchant à croiser son regard. La nuance n'a rien de symbolique. Car tes blessures en sont toutes différentes. Un lutteur prend une position de défense inconsciente qui protège ses organes internes. N'étant pas rester sans réaction à tes combats, tu ne portes finalement que l'accumulation de blessures caractéristiques d'un boxer. Un peu plus dur du fait des combats de rue. Mais ta constitution initiale était si bonne que tu as pu éviter le pire. Tu as de quoi être fier quand on voit tout ce que tu as traversé pendant plus de dix jours.

- Y'a pas de quoi être fier. Je hais la violence.

- Je sais. Et quoique tu en penses, moi je suis fier du courage et de la force que tu as su déployer pour survivre.

Finalement apaisé par les mots et les caresses offertes, Kevin glissa un bras au dessus des draps pour saisir la chemise blanche et s'y nicher un peu mieux. Appréciant que les bras aimés le serrent plus fermement, il soupira de bien être. Il avait particulièrement apprécié l'honnêteté de Yann sur son état de santé. Cela lui éviterait de paniquer sur un tas de suppositions infondées. Ca et ses derniers mots qui gonflaient son cœur de joie.

Posant ses propres mains sur celle bandées de son ange, Yann y embrassa le bout des doigts libérés de tout pansement. Bien que peu désireux de briser la douce étreinte ainsi partagée, Yann soupira tout doucement avant de se lancer dans la seconde partie de sa réponse. Qu'il l'assume ou pas, Kevin était en droit de savoir les raisons de son comportement.

- Maintenant j'aimerais te parler de ma mission. Tu acceptes d'écouter les raisons de mon départ hier matin ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide, je peux comprendre tout seul pourquoi tu m'as laissé entre leurs mains.

Redoutant que ces paroles soient empruntes de colère, Yann tenta de voir les yeux de Kevin, mais ce dernier ne quitta pas sa position. N'ayant pas la force de l'obliger à bouger, il embrasse une nouvelle fois la peau présente sous ses lèvres, avant de reprendre.

- Tout a commencé, il y a de cela près d'un mois. Après mon congés maladie, j'ai rejoins un stage de remise en forme pour préparer les épreuves me permettant de réinvestir la BAC. Là bas, j'ai rencontré un flic des Stups souhaitant être éligible à la BAC de Paris. On a pas mal discuté et finalement, il m'a proposé avant mon retour ici, de m'essayer dans leur service.

- Tu voulais quitter ton poste à la BAC.

Ce n'était pas une question, et Yann su que Kevin avait comprit

- Je serais honnête. Cela m'a traversé l'esprit, oui. Mais je voulais tester avant. D'où cette infiltration débutée sur Bordeaux pour aider à renouveler les visages des flics du coin avant qu'elle ne me fasse revenir ici.

- Et t'en auras conclu quoi de cette expérience chez eux ? T'as aimé l'adrénaline des infiltrations ?

- Pas une seconde. Je déteste la manière d'agir qu'impose cette position. A la BAC, on a pour principe de ne jamais lâcher un gars. On est un groupe soudé car c'est là notre force. Celle du groupe et non de l'individu. Aux stups, c'est trop individualiste à mon goût.

- Si seulement, je n'étais pas toujours là à entrer en conflit avec tes choix professionnels…

Voyant que Yann, ne semblait pas comprendre sa remarque, Kevin développa son idée.

- Tu veux partir de la BAC pour mettre plus de distance entre nous et tu refuses les Stups car tu n'apprécies pas la façon qu'ils ont eu d'agir avec moi…

- Parce que toi non ? Tu as tous les droits d'en vouloir aux stups d'avoir refusé qu'on te sorte de là dés le premier soir. De m'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir profiter de toutes ces occasions disponibles pour contourner ces ordres ! Personne n'était en droit de te forcer à affronter ce dernier combat. Quand j'ai vu les chiens te sauter à la gorge, je…

Ne pouvant continuer, Yann se tut. C'était si dur d'admettre ses erreurs et d'y faire face de front. Ce fut les doigts de Kevin frôlant sa mâchoire serrée qui le sortit de son absence. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui cherchait à croiser son regard. Ne pouvant le lui refuser, Yann s'y noya. Il était prêt à accepter le moindre de ses reproches.

- Yann… On n'est peut-être pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, tous les deux. Mais je sais pertinemment que tu n'agirais pas volontairement pour me faire du mal. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi… au moins dans le cadre du travail. Je remettrais dés demain, ma vie entre tes mains, si je le devais.

- Kevin…

- C'est à mon tour. Alors laisse-moi finir. Je mentirais en disant que j'étais ravi de comprendre que tu me laissais entre leur main au petit matin. Dés l'instant où je me suis réveillé ce bâillon imbibé d'essence dans la bouche, la peur ne m'aura pas quitté. Quand je t'ai vu devant moi, dans cette usine. J'ai cru que je rêvais. Une hallucination de mon esprit torturé qui n'en pouvait plus de leurs sévices. Et puis, je me suis réveillé dans cette baignoire. J'ai tellement cru que le cauchemar était fini qu'à ton départ, je t'ai maudit comme jamais.

- Je suis désolé…

- Non, ne le sois pas. Je suis flic moi aussi. Peut-être pas à la BAC, peut-être pas de la trempe de ceux qui font des infiltrations. Mais je n'en suis pas pour autant aussi stupide et naïf que tout le monde semble le croire. J'ai bien compris après ça, que tu n'étais pas venu pour moi. Sinon, pourquoi n'étions-nous pas partie dans la nuit ?

Désireux de respecter Kevin, Yann ne l'interrompit plus.

- Alors nous sommes repartis dans la cave où ils m'enfermaient, la journée durant. Et le soir venu, quand je t'ai vu. J'étais persuadé que cette fois-ci c'était bien pour moi que tu étais là. Mais vous n'avez pas réagit à l'attaque des chiens. Personne n'a bougé, personne ne les a arrêté. Alors… Alors, j'ai encore compris que vous ne viendrez pas à mon aide. Vous deviez ignorer qu'ils souhaitaient que je combatte à mort.

- Non. Nous le savions.

- Et personne n'a réagit.

Sentant trembler Kevin suite au retour de stress du aux souvenirs de cet évènement violent, Yann le serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Il s'attendait à ce que son cadet le rejette violemment, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Nous devions faire un échange important à la suite des combats. Les stopper avant, aurait tout annulé. Nous aurions perdu des mois et années de remontée du circuit. Alors tu es passé en second. Nous avons eu de la chance que le passeur soit arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Je ne cessais d'exiger que tout s'arrête quand on est venu me chercher pour me remettre la dope commandée. Si bien que je n'étais pas là pour te sortir de là !

- Peu importe ce qui s'est passé.

- Cela importe, au contraire. Ce sont tes amis qui n'ont plus voulu attendre. A peine avais-je le sac en main, qu'ils ont accouru à ton aide, entraînant la panique partout dans l'usine. C'est à eux que tu dois d'avoir été sauvé. Moi, je n'ai rien fait pour toi.

- C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est toi qui m'as retrouvé dans cet enfer. C'est toi qui as alerté les autres. C'est encore toi qui est là à m'empêcher de devenir fou avec tous ces souvenirs qui se projettent dans ma tête.

- Alors, quoi ? Tu vas allé jusqu'à dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Même pour ça ?

Frôlant le coin de lèvre où il avait frappé, Yann se maudit d'avoir eu ce geste malheureux.

- Même pour ça, Yann.

Recouvrant sa main de la sienne, Kevin chercha une nouvelle fois sa présence physique pour ne pas sombrer dans l'angoisse. Finalement rasséréné, il sombra en revanche, doucement dans le sommeil.

- Même pour ça…

Réconforté par cet abandon, Yann passa le reste de la nuit à embrasser, caresser, le corps détendu dans ses bras. Il ne se lassait pas de son contact, voulant tant compenser la violence des derniers jours. L'aube viendrait bien assez tôt et avec le soleil, les amis et la mère du jeune homme. Lui devrait retourner au commissariat rédiger son rapport réclamé par ses supérieurs depuis la veille. Une tache qui ne l'enchantait guère, à la suite d'une énième nuit blanche.

A suivre.

mimi yuy


	9. 7 Après les coups partie 2

Auteur : mimi yuy

Site perso (supprimer les blancs) : www . mimimuffins . com

Série : Les Bleus, Premiers pas dans la police

Disclamer : Aucun des petits Bleus ne m'appartiennent

Couple : Yann x Kevin

Suite et fin des confidences sur oreiller... hospitalier lol ;p

* * *

**Dernier Combat**

**.  
**

**7. Après les coups - partie 2**

.

Lorsque Kevin se réveilla, il sourit à l'idée de croiser le regard de Yann.

Mais ses paupières soulevées, il ne vit que les yeux de sa mère….

Chère maman qui ne le quitta pas une seconde de la journée. Ses amis aussi, lui firent tous une visite. Par groupe de trois. Laura et Alex accompagnés de Franchard, au matin. Puis Nadia et Lyes aux cotés de Duval, après l'heure du déjeuner. Ces derniers venaient aussi en leur qualité de policiers. Puisqu'ils profitèrent de son réveil pour lui demander de raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu entre sa séparation d'avec Laura dans la salle de musculation et la fin de son calvaire, suite au dernier combat. Lyes revint seul, deux heures plus tard pour lui faire signer sa déposition. Kevin avait apprécié que ce soit lui. Le moins pénible finalement, avec sa capacité à ne pas dévier du boulot quand il le fallait.

Tous étaient donc passer dans un interminable va-et-vient.

Mais de la journée, il n'y eu aucune trace de Yann.

Ce n'est qu'à l'extinction des feux, bien après le passage de l'infirmière de nuit l'ayant débarrassé de son dîner, qu'il vit sa porte s'ouvrir sur le capitaine de la BAC.

- C'est toi ?

- Oui. Mais je peux y aller si t'es trop crevé pour me voir ou que tu ne désires pas que je reste.

Attendant sa réponse sans montrer le moindre stress, Yann fut rassuré de le voir sourire et lui tendre la main.

- J'ai cru que j'avais encore rêvé ta présence hier, en ne te voyant pas ce matin.

- Bien que ton sort m'importe, je devais aller bosser. Et puis, je préfère te laisser à ta famille et tes amis aux heures de visites.

- Ils ne te disent rien à toi, de passer en dehors de ces heures ?

- J'ai mes entrées.

Riant à sa facétie, Kevin n'avait plus qu'une envie sans oser l'exprimer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à me regarder comme ça ?

- Je… T'es pas trop fatigué de ta longue journée de travail ?

- Si, un peu. Ca fait deux jours qu'ils croulent sous la paperasse au poste avec les interrogatoires en série de la faune arrêtée l'autre soir ! Alors de mon coté, je ne peux pas trop me plaindre. Je me suis contenté de finaliser le rapport sur mon infiltration. Je laisse le reste à qui de droit.

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

Ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir, Yann s'avança pour s'asseoir comme proposé sur le fauteuil. Mais il comprit au regard dépité que ce n'était pas le lieu voulu. Souriant finalement de ce qu'il commençait à voir venir, il enleva sa veste pour être plus à l'aise. Prit dans son élan, il enleva aussi d'un coup de pieds ses deux chaussures pour le rejoindre sur le lit.

Au regard de nouveau éclairé de son homme, il sut qu'il avait vu juste.

- Comment te sens-tu ce soir ?

- Courbaturé de partout. Impossible de bouger dans ce lit. J'aimerais rentrer chez moi pour enfin dormir à mon aise… Et éviter toutes ces visites interminables…

- Je ne pense pas que ça te sera permis s'ils n'ont pas l'assurance que quelqu'un reste à tes cotés jour et nuit, au cas où tes deux commotions cérébrales venaient à s'aggraver.

- Et si quelqu'un restait à mes cotés, ils seraient vraiment d'accord ?

- Avec une visite journalière d'une infirmière, je pense, oui. L'hospitalisation à domicile pour les gens comme toi qui doivent juste rester tranquille et se reposer, ça coûte clairement moins cher à la sécu.

- Alors je t'en pris, fais-moi sortir.

- Et qui resterait avec toi ?

- Je ne sais pas….

En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait vraiment compter et cette dernière vivait sur Paris depuis l'annonce de sa disparition.

- …ma mère pourrait rester chez moi ?

- Tu n'as qu'un lit et elle a passé l'age de dormir par terre ou jouer au camping dans ton studio. Sans compter qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de te sortir d'un lit ou d'une baignoire s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Comme aucun de ses amis ne pourrait jouer les gardes malades, il était donc voué à rester dans ces murs des semaines durant.

- Il y aurait bien une autre alternative.

- Laquelle ? Vivre chez Louis et ma mère ? C'est trop petit, ils n'ont aussi qu'une chambre.

- Non. Chez moi.

Tournant vivement la tête à cette annonce, Kevin sentit une douleur fulgurante s'incruster dans son crâne. Il se sentait subitement comme sur le pont d'un bateau en pleine tempête. Voyant bien ses yeux partir dans tous les sens, Yann lui maintient la nuque et le front comme le lui avait conseillé le médecin lors de leurs entretiens.

- Vertiges ?

- Ca tourne.

- Quelle idée de faire un tel geste, quand on est dans ton état.

L'aidant à se recentrer sur des points d'équilibre réels, Yann ne le quitta plus des yeux.

Ses commotions et l'état déplorable de tout son cou avaient poussé les médecins à le prévenir de ce genre de désagrément. Mais trop heureux de la proposition, Kevin en avait oublié les précautions d'usages.

- T'es pas fichu de tourner ta tête et tu veux repartir vivre chez toi, tout seul ?

- Tu veux déjà plus de moi ?

Disant cela d'un ton qu'il volait léger, Kevin su qu'il n'avait pas réussit l'exploit de sembler détaché. Voyant Yann soupirer et revenir à sa position d'origine, il n'osa pas dire un mot dans l'attente de la sentence.

- Ecoute, j'ai des congés à ne plus savoir qu'en faire qui s'accumulent depuis trois ans. Et je sors d'une mission d'infiltration difficile. Alors je pense n'avoir aucun soucis pour obtenir un mois de pause dés demain, si je le demandais. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer à toi.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est moi qui t'ais proposé de vivre ensemble avant que tu ne me lâches.

- Si MA mémoire est bonne, je n'ai jamais répondu à cette question.

- Alors quoi ?

Encore une fois, ils y étaient. Et Yann savait bien que cette nuit, rien ne pourrait faire diversion pour empêcher Kevin d'obtenir ses aveux sur son comportement de salopard invétéré.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre Kevin. Je suis comme je suis. Et comme tu me l'as si bien dit par le passé, tout porte à croire que je n'aurais jamais les couilles pour assumer mon homosexualité au boulot ! Mais là, on parle de te sortir de cette chambre pour t'aider à guérir, pas d'aller te rouler un patin au milieu du commissariat.

- Donc…

- Donc veux-tu venir chez moi le temps de ta convalescence ?

- Et après ?

- Après ?

- On sera quoi ? Des amis ? Des amants ?

Soupirant, Yann prit son courage à deux mains. Encadrant le visage pâle et tuméfié de son cadet reposant dans les oreillers, il le regarda bien dans les yeux. Il espéra trouver les mots justes pour ne pas mentir, sans lui faire perdre tout espoir.

- Kevin… Le nœud du problème n'est pas que je n'assume pas d'être gay. Mais que je suis réellement le genre de type qui n'aspire pas à la vie de couple pépère vécu par nos parents ! Entre toi et moi, j'ai été et je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de mon aide ! Comme, je ne te lâcherais plus, si tu ne m'y obliges pas. Je t'aime. Vraiment ! Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'évoquer ma vie privée et sentimentale au boulot, de m'afficher avec mon mec devant mes collègues, ni impatient de nous confiner à deux dans un même appart plus de quelques jours. Alors que devais-je répondre à ton ultimatum ? Tu attendais de moi des choses que je ne pouvais pas te donner ! Tu te croyais dans un conte de fée à ma sortie du coma, impatient d'entendre la réplique « et ils vécurent heureux, ensembles jusqu'à leur mort... ». Face à ça, je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne pouvais pas offrir ce que tu souhaitais, il était plus juste pour toi que je te rende ta liberté. Moi, j'aurais préféré rester avec toi, et poursuivre la relation que nous commencions à avoir. Simplement, il semble évident que j'étais le seul à apprécier cette vie-là

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Je resterais honnête avec toi. Je ne te propose pas la vie commune, mais une place chez moi, le temps de ta convalescence. Après quoi, peut-être qu'on repartira tous les deux chacun dans son appart. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de cesser de te voir. Ca ne veut pas dire que je refuse toute projection d'avenir. Laisse-moi juste du temps. Je ne peux pas changer ma conception de la vie en un claquement de doigts.

Ne s'attendant pas à tant, Kevin nia d'un mouvement de tête très lent, la dernière remarque.

- Je savais bien que mon ultimatum n'aurait rien de productif pour nous deux, Yann. Mais ta rupture par lettre m'avait blessé. Vraiment. Maintenant, je comprends mieux ce qui est à l'origine de notre incompréhension. Alors je vais tout de suite te rassurer. Je ne te demande pas de vivre à deux, de nous pacser ou d'avoir des gamins. Je veux juste que tu me respectes. Plus de sms pour me larguer chaque soir, selon ton humeur. Plus d'engueulade, si je suis aussi l'initiateur de nos entrevues ou que je t'appelle pour prendre de tes nouvelles. On ne se limite pas à ta seule décision du « quand tu veux ou tu veux ». Egal à égal, Yann. C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu entre nous.

Acquiescant à la demande d'un simple hochement de tête, Yann n'en rompit pas pour autant leur échange de regard.

- Alors tu veux toujours sortir d'ici, demain ?

- Plus que tout. Et plus encore si c'est pour rester un peu avec toi.

Tendant ses mains bandées sur la barbe naissante de yann, Kevin ressentit une bouffée d'amour pour cet homme. Ils avaient tant soufferts tous les deux pour un simple manque de communication. Ca semblait si évident maintenant. Yann voulait juste conserver une part de cette liberté qui lui permettait de se sentir bien dans sa peau, dénué de toutes les contraintes de la vie commune. Kevin pouvait comprendre cette vision des choses. Lui voulait partager son corps, ses nuits et sa vie. Pas forcément son placard à chaussettes et son appartement. En sachant ce que chacun pouvait offrir, ils trouveraient sans doute un équilibre pour vivre une relation plus saine.

Yann vit bien dans les yeux fixes de Kevin qui l'observait comme on détaille un objet mystérieux à peine découvert, que ce dernier avait décroché de leur conversation. Il n'en répondit pas moins à la fin de leur échange.

- Alors, ça marche mon coeur. Je m'occupe de tout. Je viendrais te chercher demain soir en sortant du boulot. Ok ?

Hochant mécaniquement son accord, Kevin se calfeutra un peu plus dans les bras de son homme qui le fit basculer de sorte à caller son dos contre son torse ferme.

Leurs mains jointes, Kevin se sentit merveilleusement bien à cet instant. Il avait ce sentiment d'être protégé et à l'abri. Un sentiment qu'il croyait à jamais perdu. Même si sa mésaventure avait prouvé à qui pouvait en douter qu'il savait très bien se défendre de ses seuls poings.

Soupirant de contentement, il se laissa cajoler avec bonheur. Les lèvres de yann sur sa nuque brûlante, ses mains frôlant doucement ses bras, le souffle chaud de Yann près de son oreille, il était bien. D'autant plus heureux qu'ils avaient enfin pu se parler à cœur ouvert et évoquer ce qui n'allait pas entre eux.

Aux frontières du sommeil, Kevin laissa échapper la seule confidence qui comptait à ses yeux…

- Je t'aime…

… bien loin de la rancœur tant redoutée par Yann.

- Moi aussi mon cœur.

A suivre

mimi yuy


	10. 8 Et comme toute bonne fin… Partie 1

Auteur : mimi yuy

Site perso (supprimer les blancs) : www . mimimuffins . com

Série : Les Bleus, Premiers pas dans la police

Disclamer : Aucun des petits Bleus ne m'appartiennent

Couple : Yann x Kevin

Il n'est vraiment pas terrible ce dernier chapitre. Je lui reproche de manquer d'originalité -_-

Mais bon, c'était pas non plus mon but d'être originale sur cette fanfic, alors j'avoue n'avoir fait que suivre mes envies ;p

* * *

**Dernier Combat**

**.  
**

**8. Et comme toute bonne fin… - Partie 1**

**.  
**

_Comme promis, Yann vint chercher Kevin le lendemain, en fin de journée. _

Il avait réussi l'espace d'une trop longue journée à boucler tous les rapports et déclarations mettant fin à sa courte participation aux services des Stups. L'enquête sur laquelle il avait participé était depuis gérée conjointement entre tous les services.

Stups, BAC et PJ s'étaient réparti les arrestations en fonction des chefs d'inculpation. Et on pouvait dire que la diversité était de mise au commissariat entre les trafics de stupéfiant, meurtres, violence en réunion, enlèvement et séquestration, port d'arme illégale, fausse identité, maltraitance sur animaux et possession de chien de catégorie 1… Rien ne manquait !

Finalement, lui-même n'étant pas indispensable, il avait obtenu les congés demandés, malgré les directives du préfet qui le donnait perdant. Mercier lui avait même avoué apprécier son initiative. Pour elle, ses hommes ne devaient pas cumuler les enquêtes difficiles, mais apprendre à déléguer et faire de vraies pauses entre deux périodes de stress. Une position que Yann ne respectait jamais habituellement, mais qui l'arrangeait bien pour une fois.

Sachant tout en ordre, il quitta son bureau, direction l'hôpital. A son retour, un mois plus tard, il pourrait reprendre sa place comme capitaine de la BAC. Une nouvelle qui l'avait rassuré au plus haut point. Très bientôt, il aurait retrouvé la vie heureuse qu'une agression homophobe lui avait volée. Celle où il se savait à sa place au travail, mais aussi à sa place auprès de Kevin.

Oui. Bientôt, ils seraient de nouveau heureux l'un avec l'autre.

*-*-*

_De son coté, Kevin était fier d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser de sa mère et des autres bleus._

Egoïstement, il souhaitait profiter de Yann un maximum et en tête-à-tête au possible. Il n'y avait qu'à ses cotés qu'il n'avait pas ce sentiment coupable de paraître si faible. Car seul le regard franc et clair de Yann lui semblait dénué de pitié quand il se posait sur lui. A sa vue, son homme était attiré, frustré ou aimant. Mais n'avait pas dans ses yeux, ce regard implorant que l'on destinait aux victimes. Ses amis et sa mère, en revanche…

Si leur présence était réconfortante, amicale et poussée par une volonté de le soutenir dans sa convalescence, Kevin n'en pouvait plus de leurs visites. Cela devenait même impossible pour lui ! Il haïssait plus que tout qu'on puisse assister à son sommeil à ne pas quitter son chevet comme s'il allait mourir dans la seconde. Plus que jamais, cette présence constante de sa mère le rendait fou ! Sous ses yeux, il avait la détestable impression de n'être qu'un bébé à langer. Impossible de juste se laisser aller une petite minute. Il devait toujours se montrer alerte et faire bonne figure, sous peine de les accabler. Au bilan de quoi, il était encore épuisé malgré ces trois jours passés à l'hôpital.

De sa mésaventure, ils n'en voyaient tous que ses blessures et en rien ce qu'il avait pu accomplir. S'il détestait la violence, il ne s'en était pas moins sortit seul et sans aucune aide, jusqu'à la fin ! Yann lui avait dit être fier de lui pour avoir si vaillamment combattu. Avoir eu le courage de lutter pour sa survie malgré ses opinions… Et de cela seulement, lui, était heureux. De la part de Yann, un capitaine de la BAC qui excellait dans l'action, ce genre de compliment était rare et sincère. Aussi l'acceptait-il sans honte ni regret. Car oui, malgré ses bleus en pagaille, il avait su se défendre. Ses multiples adversaires avaient tous terminés leur combat dans un état bien pire que le sien. De ça en revanche, il n'en était pas fier. Le rôle d'un flic n'était pas de frapper les civils, aussi pourris soient-ils.

Sentant les larmes de frustration revenir en lui, Kevin expira longuement pour retrouver son calme. Comme chaque minute du jour, il n'était pas seul, mais en présence de sa mère. Voyant la fin des heures de visite approcher, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il lui fallait l'informer qu'ils se quittaient pour quelques jours, dans les minutes à venir.

- Maman, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer ainsi. Mais je sors d'ici ce soir.

- Est-ce bien prudent ?

- Je ne repars pas travailler. Je sors juste de l'hôpital.

- Bien, nous rentrerons en taxi chez toi pour cette nuit. Tu pourrais rentrer à Biarritz avec moi, demain ? Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de rester seul dans ton état et nous serions plus à l'aise à la maison.

- Non.

- Mais…

- Je compte m'installer chez un ami le temps que ça aille mieux.

- Chez un ami… à Paris ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas Louis, je suppose ?

- Maman.

- D'accord, je passerais te voir où que tu ailles, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Justement, je m'inquiète. Tu devrais normalement être au salon à Biarritz jusqu'au fêtes. Louis et moi devions t'y rejoindre, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » maman. Je ne suis pas mourrant ! Juste rapiécé. Ma position dans le lit n'est due qu'à un cumul de conneries. Si je n'avais pas cette foutue déchirure d'un muscle de la jambe à droite et une foulure à la cheville gauche, je pourrais en sortir comme bon me semble !!

N'en étant guère convaincue en raison des cotes cassées, Brigitte ne l'en contredit pas pour autant. Elle voyait bien que son fils était à bout et en colère. Rien d'étonnant après le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu. Mais comment l'aider à s'apaiser s'il refusait de lui dire le fond de ses pensées ? Devant son regard fixe qui ne la quitta pas, elle capitula. Après tout c'était son choix. Son fils était adulte, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise s'il refusait de l'écouter. Elle se plierait donc à sa décision. Et puis, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, ca la rassurait un peu ce break. Elle n'en pouvait plus de sa perpétuelle alternance entre mutisme et sautes d'humeur. Elle n'avait pas souvenirs que son Kevin ait été un aussi mauvais patient, enfant.

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté à vouloir lui faire plaisir, elle n'en restait pas moins une mère aimante et inquiète pour son enfant. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre, tous ces jours sans nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas repartir sans avoir un minimum d'assurance quant à son bien être.

- Je peux quand même savoir chez qui tu vas ?

Lui souriant tendrement à sa seule pensée, Kevin lui avoua l'identité de cet ami bienveillant et les circonstances entourant la reprise de sa relation avec lui.

Il avait à peine fini d'en parler qu'une tête s'infiltra dans sa chambre.

- Hello ! Je ne dérange pas ? demanda une Laura tout sourire, en secouant une boite de chocolat.

- Je t'en pris, entre. lui concéda Kevin.

- J'ai du speeder comme jamais pour arriver avant la fin des visites. poursuivit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

L'approche de l'heure de sa libération rendit Kevin finalement plus détendu et agréable que jamais. Cela rassura un peu plus les deux femmes quant à son idée de vouloir sortir des lieux.

En un quart d'heure de négociations, il put obtenir les dix prochains jours exempts de toute visite avec la promesse de revoir tout le monde le jour de Noël. Avec l'aide de Laura, ils avaient même réussit l'exploit de convaincre Brigitte d'accompagner Louis le week-end des fêtes dans sa famille en Lorraine. Ce dernier avait confié des jours précédents son enlèvement qu'il n'osait pas y inviter sa mère, sachant qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais seul. Et comme Kevin n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec sa future belle-famille... l'idée avait vite été avortée.

En l'état, il lui semblait que tout allait enfin pour le mieux. A l'exception faite, qu'il ignorait toujours les projets de Yann et n'avait aucune envie de s'y imposer quels qu'ils soient. Enfin, il verrait ça le moment venu. Et pour l'instant, c'était les au revoir qui étaient de mise. Ca et les énièmes vœux de bon rétablissement qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs…

*-*-*

Avant de rejoindre Kevin, Yann prit le temps, une bonne heure durant, de se renseigner auprès de son médecin traitant des points auxquels faire attention. Il savait d'expérience que rien n'était acquis et qu'une agression et à fortiori longue période de sévices laissait toujours des traces qu'elles soient visibles ou non. Kevin avait beau dire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et qu'il n'en voulait à personne. Il ne pouvait pas, ne pas avoir au minimum de la colère à l'encontre de ses tortionnaires.

Lui-même souffrait encore de cauchemars, certaine nuit. Même si en l'occurrence, c'était de quitter Kevin qui le réveillait dans l'angoisse plutôt que de se voir tabassé. Les coups physiques, ca se soignait. Le racisme, on s'en remettait. Il n'allait pas gâcher sa vie pour des petits cons intolérants ! Mais pour ce qu'il en était de leur relation, beaucoup de mal avait été fait. Rien d'irréparable, certes. Mais il lui faudrait du temps pour instaurer une nouvelle confiance. Et si son cadet était prêt à prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui imposer plus qu'il ne pouvait donner, Yann s'attacherait à ne pas tomber dans ses anciens travers.

Soupirant derrière la porte close, il se promit de prouver à Kevin qu'il ne lui manquerait plus de respect. Alors seulement, il entra en scène, priant pour que sa volonté suffise à museler toutes ses mauvaises habitudes.

Pour Kevin, malgré les assurances faites à sa mère, la sortie du lit fut à elle seule une première épreuve. Douloureusement, il en fut extrait avec l'aide conjointe de Yann et une infirmière pour finir sur un fauteuil roulant. Ses cotes cassées demanderaient du temps pour se souder à nouveau. Et malgré les bandages serrés et les antidouleurs prescrits, la douleur restait lancinante dans tout son corps au moindre déplacement. Heureusement, le fauteuil roulant lui était prêté pour le mois à venir et l'appartement de Yann se trouvait dans un immeuble récent aux entrées adaptées aux handicapés. A défaut de marcher, il pourrait déjà se déplacer avec un peu plus de facilité.

A peine garé dans le sous-sol, Yann rechercha le fauteuil dans le coffre pendant que Kevin s'extirpait le plus lentement possible du siège passager. Il ne resta pas debout plus d'une poignée de seconde, que déjà il était assit et poussé vers les ascenseurs.

- J'irais chez toi, te chercher quelques affaires demain matin.

- T'embêtes pas trop.

- Si tu restes un mois, c'est ca ou passer au supermarché du coin. Car autant je veux que tu te sentes chez toi pendant ton séjour, autant je ne partage pas mes slips !

Riant de sa remarque des plus terre à terre, Kevin réussit à stopper son fauteuil via les freins, pour pencher son visage en arrière et quémander un baiser qu'il reçu aussitôt.

- Ronchon.

- C'est pour ca que tu m'aimes, non ? répondit Yann en l'embrassant une seconde fois.

Kevin ne dit rien, alors que son fauteuil reprenait son chemin dans le couloir. Mais oui, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait son ours mal léché.

Une fois dans la place, la visite des lieux fut rapide. Ayant à peine exploré l'appartement, la seule nuit de sexe où il s'y était aventuré, Kevin fut surtout surpris de constater que son compagnon possédait une chambre d'ami. Et encore plus d'y découvrir sur le lit, linges de toilette et deux sacs de médications.

Un peu déçu d'en conclure qu'ils ne feraient sûrement pas chambre commune, Kevin n'en fit pas le moindre reproche. Il comprenait que Yann souhaite retrouver son lit pour enfin dormir plus que quelques heures sur un fauteuil ou à moitié plié sur un lit d'hôpital à ses cotés.

- T'es déjà passé à la pharmacie ?

- Ca vient de l'hôpital. Ils m'ont donné le contenu de ton ordonnance, quand je leur ai expliqué que tu venais chez moi, avant d'aller bosser ce matin. Une infirmière à domicile passera chaque jour à 11h pour les pansements.

Après le tour de visite, Yann lui proposa de dîner d'un plat surgelé réchauffé sur le pouce.

- Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de cuisiner en semaine.

- C'est très bon. Ca me change mille fois des repas insipides de l'hosto. Mais cela ne m'étonne plus que tu sois si maigre.

- Ca veut dire quoi cette remarque ?

- Les portions sont minuscules.

Amusé par son sous-entendu, qui n'était pas très mince, lui, Yann se releva. Sachant comme Kevin avait souffert de la faim durant son enlèvement, il sortit une nouvelle « portion » pour la faire décongeler au grill du micro-onde. Pour cette fois, il pouvait bien lui donner double ration.

Devant les yeux gourmands de Kevin l'observant agir, il se promit de quand même faire attention à ce qu'il mangerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas reprit le sport. S'il avait perdu du poids, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait le laisser basculer dans l'excès inverse.

Le dîner passé, Kevin fut poussé vers le cabinet de toilette avant d'être entraîné dans la chambre d'ami. Il aurait bien aimé prendre une douche sommaire ou quoique ce soit s'y rapprochant pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de l'hôpital. Mais il n'osa pas le demander.

Finalement allongé sur le lit, Yann l'abandonna un instant…

- Je reviens, ne bouge surtout pas.

…pour revenir avec une bassine d'eau chaude et un gant de toilette.

- Comme tu es encore trop blessé pour bouger, je te propose une toilette de chat. Ca te va ?

N'osant refuser pareil bonheur, Kevin acquiesça en se redressant pour saisir gant et savon. Mais aucun ne lui fut confié. Relevant les yeux, il comprit que Yann s'apprêtait bel et bien à s'occuper lui-même de cette tache. Moment de pure plénitude auquel Kevin s'abandonna sans crainte. Les mains expertes ayant vite démontré leur capacité à mélanger l'utile à l'agréable.

Finalement, le lit en avait un peu souffert, mais peu importait. Ce n'était pas quelques taches mouillées qui allaient l'empêcher de s'endormir, épuisé comme il était par cette longue soirée.

L'ayant laissé habillé d'un simple boxer, Yann l'incita de nouveau à monter sur son fauteuil.

A moitié endormi, Kevin ne comprit pas bien le pourquoi de cette demande.

- Plus envie de bouger.

- Aller, lève tes fesses. J'ai aucune envie de me flinguer le dos à te porter, alors je te laisse pas le choix.

N'ayant guère plus de force pour lutter contre ces mains qui le soulevaient à moitié, Kevin se laissa manipuler pour découvrir qu'on l'emmenait maintenant dans l'autre chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- La chambre d'amis sera toute à toi si ça te chante la journée ou pendant tes soins, histoire de ne pas flinguer les draps à chaque fois. Mais la nuit, on dort ici.

Le cœur battant, Kevin se laissa guider pour entrer sous la couette épaisse. Les médicaments avalés plus tôt, commençaient déjà à faire tous leurs effets. Il se sentait clairement dériver. A peine reposa-t-il sa tête lourde de sommeil sur l'oreiller qu'il y sentit l'odeur de Yann. Soupirant de bien être, il se laissa border avec plaisir.

Dans ces conditions, il sentait qu'il allait vivre un véritable rêve après le cauchemar des jours passés et le stress de son séjour à l'hôpital. Voyant Yann se déshabiller pour ne garder lui aussi que son boxer avant de le rejoindre sous les draps, Kevin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot..

Avec ses cheveux en pétard et sa barbe légère, il était dur de ne pas succomber à l'image de la tentation incarnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec des yeux aussi pétillant d'envie ?

- Toi !

- Et ce que tu vois te plait ?

- Beaucoup.

Tous deux savaient qu'il ne pourrait guère échanger plus que quelques baisers. Ceci étant, ne pas pouvoir aller au bout de leur envie ne devait pas pour autant les stopper à toute tentative de caresses. Enfoncé dans le moelleux des coussins, Kevin se laissa dévorer les lèvres de la plus douce des manières, avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Et toi Yann ?

- Moi ?

- Ce que tu vois ne te dégoûte pas trop ?

Le visage toujours profondément marqué des coups passés, sa peau variait dans un camaïeu de teinte violette à noir. Il était dur de s'imaginer que malgré tout, Kevin avait réchappé au pire. Yann lui-même, en moins de dix minutes, avait souffert de blessures moins visibles mais nettement plus graves lors de son agression.

Réalisant qu'il tardait à lui répondre, le capitaine de la BAC décrocha son sourire le plus taquin. Celui qui permettait à ses petites fossettes d'éclairer des yeux piquants de désir.

- Tu as la tête la plus affreuse que j'ai jamais vu.

- Merci bien…

- Mais je ne l'apprécie pas moins…

Appréciant finalement son honnêteté, Kevin ferma les yeux au retour des lèvres de son amant déposant tendrement un baiser sur son arcade sourcilière. Celle-là même recouverte de nombreux points de sutures. Descendant, au coin de son œil enflé, Yann déposa par la suite autant de baiser qu'il croisa d'ecchymoses, sutures et veine traumatisée. Doucement, tendrement, sans empressement aucun, il recouvrit son visage tout entier avant de fondre sur son cou tout aussi violacé, puis le creux d'une épaule qu'il s'était déboîté lors de son dernier combat. Seule la peau recouverte de bandage et des pansements protégeant les traces de morsures traitées par chirurgie, échappèrent au traitement « made in Berthier ».

- Réponse satisfaisante lieutenant Laporte ?

- Très…

Un sourire complice échangé et ils s'embrassèrent de la plus classique des manières.

Alors seulement, Yann fit glisser son cadet dans ses bras, prenant garde de lui imposer un dos droit, bien callé contre son torse.

Une position somme toute la plus appréciable et confortable pour eux deux. Mais aussi, une position qui ne permettait pas à Yann de camoufler toute la force de son désir pour l'être aimé.

- Yann ?

- Chutttt….

- Mais…

- J'ai dit silence.

Comprenant qu'il ne veuille pas aller au bout de son désir, par respect pour sa personne, Kevin n'insista pas. Lui-même aurait agit de la sorte si leur rôle avait été échangé. Aussi, sans regret, il se blottit avec bonheur contre le corps brûlant de son homme.

A suivre

* * *

Seconde partie du dernier chapitre demain soir !

mimi yuy


	11. 8 Et comme toute bonne fin… Partie 2

Auteur : mimi yuy

Site perso (supprimer les blancs) : www . mimimuffins . com

Série : Les Bleus, Premiers pas dans la police

Disclamer : Aucun des petits Bleus ne m'appartiennent

Couple : Yann x Kevin

Un gros gros merci pour vos retours les filles ! M'attendait vraiment pas à en avoir ici, alors la surprise et leur appréciation fut décuplée ^_-

Je ne suis toujours pas très satisfaite de cette fin, car elle manque toujours d'originalité et semble trop "facile" (mais une suite est prévue, juste pas le temps de l'écrire de suite ^-^). Pis y a pas« The lemon » que beaucoup aime lire. Mais bon, j'espère quand même que ça vous laissera déjà pas sur votre fin ^_^''

Pas gagné tout ça ;p

* * *

**Dernier Combat**

**.  
**

**8. Et comme toute bonne fin… - Partie 2**

**.  
**

Kevin ne savait plus quoi penser.

Sa convalescence s'avérait être un mixte de grandes joies et de beaucoup d'angoisse.

Les cauchemars presque chaque nuit quand il doutait du lieu où il se trouvait, la peur au ventre qui le retenait de hurler toute sa détresse pour ne pas réveiller son amant, la douleur des soins et des blessures quand les anti-douleurs n'agissaient plus...

Et dans le même temps, il y avait les attentions de Yann, ses soins amoureux, ses caresses, ses baisers…

Si son attitude le touchait et le réconfortait plus que tout autre chose, au fond de lui, Kevin culpabilisait surtout de ne pas avoir pu lui offrir la pareille quand Yann était sortit de l'hôpital.

Souhaitant en discuter, ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il n'en voyait pas matière à regretter quoique ce soit. Il ne cachait pas avoir vécu des moments difficiles au cours de sa propre convalescence. Mais sa nature même l'aurait empêché d'accepter d'être trop dorloté. Et avec le recul, il était même persuadé que cela aurait fini par devenir une énième source de conflit.

Kevin en conclut que si lui appréciait qu'on prenne soin de lui, Yann voyait cela comme une source de danger à sa virilité. Encore un point à noter. Avec du recul, cela expliquait bien des choses. Yann lui trouvant son appart, Yann le questionnant souvent pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de soucis de budget ou dans son boulot. Et inversement, Yann qui s'était toujours agacé de ses nombreux appels téléphoniques. Non pas pour ce qu'ils étaient mais finalement, car ses messages n'étaient que mots d'amour et demandes à ce qu'il se porte bien.

Avec le recul, Kevin était tout simplement dépité de son constat. Combien de personne donnerait pour que son cher et tendre soit à leurs petits soins ? Son homme à lui voulait le couvrir d'attentions, sans trop en avoir en échange ni plus s'investir pour autant. A peine compliqué son petit capitaine de la BAC.

Indépendamment de toutes ses préoccupations, Kevin fut sorti de ses pensées par l'entrée dans la chambre d'ami du médecin tant attendu pour sa première visite hebdomadaire. Il avait tant de question à lui poser !

Après un examen approfondit de chacune de ses blessures, le verdict tomba.

- A priori tout va bien. Vos contusions se cicatrisent correctement. Vous pouvez de nouveau marcher si vous sentez que votre cheville peut vous soutenir sans douleur. Mais restez prudent pour vos cotes. Je reste aussi circonspect pour la morsure de votre bras gauche. La peau me semble trop rouge et gonflée autour des points de sutures.

- Et pour…

Aux yeux baissés vers sa ceinture de robe de chambre et rougeurs pigmentant ses pommettes, le médecin comprit bien où il voulait en venir. Il avait son dossier en main et tous ses maux y avaient été transcrits sans oublis.

- Je crois savoir que vous avez un rendez-vous chez un urologue dans quelques jours. Mais si vous le souhaitez, je suis habilité à vous donner un avis médical sur la question.

Ayant son rendez-vous après le week-end de Noël et désireux d'être fixé sur la question avant la prochaine semaine, Kevin acquiesça à la proposition.

Comprenant parfaitement les attentes et inquiétude d'un jeune homme dans la force de l'age, son médecin lui sourit désireux de le mettre en confiance.

- Dans ce cas, mettez-vous à votre aise. Je vous propose d'enlever vos sous-vêtements tout en gardant votre robe de chambre, pour ne pas vous mettre trop mal à l'aise durant l'examen.

- Merci.

Agissant comme conseillé, Kevin se rassit au centre du lit. Alors seulement son médecin écarta les pans du vêtement pour découvrir son appareil génital.

- Puis-je vous toucher pour m'assurer que vos organes se sont correctement remis ?

- Oui.

Palpant de manière toute professionnelle chaque testicule, l'homme ne dit mot, avant d'agir de même avec le pénis encore recouvert de traces violacées, telles de petites varices. Les veines entourant l'organe avaient subit de graves dommages suite aux coups reçus.

Kevin fut aussitôt rassuré et inquiet. Le touché de cet homme était si professionnel qu'il n'en ressentait rien. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à se taper la honte devant un homme pouvant être son père, voir grand-père. Pourtant, il avait tendance à apprécier n'importe quel touché en cette région. Aussi, était-ce bien normal de ne pas réagir, même s'il s'agissait d'un étranger ?

- Avez-vous eut des érections matinales depuis votre sortie de l'hôpital ?

Kevin réfuta. Pour lui c'était mauvais signe.

- Ne soyez pas si déçu. Cela n'a rien d'anormal. Votre absence de réaction n'est en aucun cas le signe d'un problème. Votre corps a subit un grave traumatisme. Sans même avoir été blessé à cet endroit, vous auriez subit de tel trouble érectile.

- Pourtant j'ai pu… au début… Enfin avant…

- Vous avez pu bander lorsque vous étiez blessé ?

Kevin hocha doucement la tête.

- Je pense que la douleur infligée à cet instant fut si violente que votre corps en a gardé la marque, au point de refuser que cela ne se reproduise. Cela vous semble-t-il envisageable ?

- Je… crois.

- Soyez rassuré, tout cela est parfaitement normal et purement psychologique. Dés que vous aurez l'assurance que vous ne craignez plus la douleur à ressentir du plaisir, tout reviendra à la normale. Et avec un compagnon aussi séduisant que le vôtre, je ne doute pas que votre libido reviendra très vite à son état normal.

Kevin préféra ne pas répondre à la remarque.

- J'ai peur de devoir vous dire qu'il n'y a qu'une solution pour vous assurer que tout va pour le mieux.

- J'ai plutôt évité la tentation jusqu'ici.

- Et c'était là une attitude prudente que je salue. Mais je vous garanti, suite à mon examen, que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Vous ressentirez certainement encore une faible douleur, au tout début. Mais si votre partenaire est assez doux dans les premiers temps, cet inconvénient devrait vite s'effacer. Sans vouloir entrer dans des détails que vous maîtrisez mieux que moi, il serait juste meilleur que vous évitiez encore quelques temps une pression trop importante sur votre sexe.

Recouvrant le corps inférieur de son jeune patient, l'homme ne pu s'empêcher d'être amusé de sa réaction presque enfantine. Ca brûlait les yeux qu'il était en manque de plaisir charnel.

- Ca ne m'est donc pas interdit ?

Sachant que trop sourire ferait croire à son patient qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, c'est avec un visage posé et dénué de sentiment, que l'homme poursuit son entretien.

- Ecoutez jeune homme, je vais être clair. Votre anatomie est tout à fait apte à procréer sans plus vous faire souffrir. La seule vigilance vient de vos cotes ! Si vous faites des mouvements trop brusques, vous risquer de tout faire céder. Je suppose que vous êtes le passif dans votre couple.

- Vous voulez dire quoi par là ?

Au regard désabusé de son médecin, Kevin finit par céder d'un simple hochement de tête. Au soupir qui s'en suivi, il comprit que ce n'était pas le mieux pour son cas.

- Vous auriez été l'actif, votre partenaire aurait pu faire en sorte de vous obliger à conserver la position couchée tout du long. Ceci étant, dans votre cas, cela aura le mérite de vous permettre une rémission totale sans pression excessive sur votre organe.

- Mais…

Aux yeux intimant le silence, Kevin n'ajouta rien.

- Dans votre condition, je conseille à votre ami de vous positionner sur le ventre ou de coté. Mais prenez garde à toujours garder le dos droit et non rond. Donc évité la position de la cuillère le dos voûté en fœtus.

Gêné de tous ces détails, Kevin n'en remercia pas moins ses conseils. Du fait que cela faisait une semaine qu'ils dormaient déjà ainsi placé l'un contre l'autre. C'était au moins tout bon, coté maitrise de la position.

- Dernière chose, protégez-vous ! J'ai peur que cette morsure qui s'infecte ne soit l'annonce de quelque chose d'autre. Je vais envoyer votre prise de sang et échantillon d'urine pour une analyse. Je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer pour autant, mais si votre infection au poumon me semble résolue, la couleur de votre peau m'inquiète un peu. Certaine zone non touchée par des hématomes semble toutes aussi jaunie. Alors dans le doute, mieux vaut prendre toutes les précautions.

- Bien.

- Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée, monsieur Laporte.

Au départ du médecin, Kevin se laissa aller sur le lit. Allongé, il fixa le plafond dans une veine tentative de reprendre contenance quand il entendit Yann le rejoindre. Ce dernier, adossé à la porte de la chambre, l'observa quelques instants. Si voir son compagnon toujours en robe de chambre le perturba, il n'en dit rien. Plus intrigué par sa tête, il vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Alors ?

- Tout évolue comme attendu, à part une morsure qui s'infecte.

- Bien. Et qu'est-ce qui nous vaut que tu sois plus rouge qu'une tomate ? Ne me dit pas que le vieux t'a fait des avances ?

A l'idée même que l'homme ait pu être intéressé, Kevin gémit, couvrant son visage brûlant sous un coussin. Mais Yann le lui confisqua tout aussitôt. N'ayant guère d'autre choix, Kevin tenta l'aveu.

- Je…

- Tu… ?

- J'ai posé une question.

- Mais encore… ?

Sans savoir pourquoi Yann pressentait la nature de la question. Cela faisait une semaine que Kevin vivait chez lui. Et si les deux premiers jours, ils étaient restés sages, discutant longuement de leur attentes et de ce qu'ils pouvaient offrir et concevoir de l'autre. Depuis quatre jours, à part de nombreux baisers et quelques caresses n'aboutissant qu'à peu de chose, ils n'avaient guère pu consommer le fait qu'ils soient de nouveau ensembles. Kevin évitait sciemment de ne pas se retrouver dans des positions trop contraignantes. Respectueux de sa volonté, sachant comme il devait souffrir là où un homme ne devait ressentir que du plaisir, Yann s'était bien abstenu de le pousser à faire quoique ce soit.

Mais devant le regard de plus en plus cramoisi de Kevin, il eut pitié de lui.

Souriant avec indulgence, Yann se coucha à ses cotés pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la clavicule découverte.

- Que préconise ton médecin ? Abstinence ?

Au signe négatif, Yann en fut rassuré. Bien que son amant soit toujours recouvert d'hématomes, le visage toujours bleu marron selon les endroits et sursaute au moindre frôlement, il avait une envie folle de lui prouver son amour autrement que par des mots.

- Bien.

Kevin étant correctement allongé, Yann n'hésita plus. Il le surplomba de tout son corps, désireux de poursuivre la découverte du torse dont une partie des bandages avait disparu. Il pouvait dorénavant atteindre les tétons délicats d'un amant particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. Le sentant tout tremblant face à son acte, Yann n'en continua pas moins leur conversation. Il pressentait que détourner un peu son attention en le faisant parler ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Je suppose qu'il y a tout de même des précautions à prendre.

Bien qu'ayant du mal à suivre la conversation avec cette langue qui taquinait si habilement une pointe durcie de plaisir, Kevin se contenta d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un gémissement pour toute réponse.

Satisfait de savoir qu'il pouvait poursuivre dans cette voie, puisque l'acte en lui-même n'était donc pas déconseillé, Yann ne s'en priva pas un instant.

- Yann… Attend !

- Hum ?

Redressant une tête mutine et coquine, Kevin dut se mordre les lèvres devant cette image de la pure tentation. Ce n'était pas honnête d'être aussi sexy.

- Des réclamations ?

- Non, mais... T'as vu l'heure ?

Détournant la tête pour regarder le radio-réveil, Yann y vit inscrit 18h30.

Fin d'après midi ? Plutôt bien pour lui.

Faisant une petite mimique signifiant « Elle est très bien cette heure, pour une petite sieste coquine. Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? », Yann sourit plus sadiquement encore avant d'écarter les pans de la robe de chambre. A la différence d'un médecin dénué de toute attitude ambiguë, Yann se fit un plaisir de redécouvrir ce qu'il préférait chez Kevin. Dixit celui-là même, lors d'une conversation avec Duval après un échange de coup de feu dans le quartier indien de la gare du Nord. Ce qu'il préférait chez Kevin, se situait sous la ceinture.

- Yann…

Loin de nier sa volonté à vouloir cesser son œuvre, Kevin du regrouper tout son self contrôle pour le retenir à aller plus loin.

- … Faut pas que tu… faut des capotes !

- T'inquiètes pas mon coeur. Y'a tout ce qui faut dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Pour rassurer son conjoint, Yann se redressa juste assez pour y accéder et attraper ce dont il aurait besoin. Désireux de relâcher un peu de cette pression et tension qu'il percevait au fond des yeux de Kevin, il sortit son arme secrète. Assis sur les jambes de son amour qui s'occupait à déboucler rapidement sa ceinture et déboutonner son jean, Yann déchira d'un coup de dent parfaitement maîtrisé l'un des carrés métalliques pour en sortir une capote toute rose.

Aux yeux surpris de Kevin, Yann lui précisa le détail crucial !

- Parfum à la fraise, les meilleurs !

Un double soulèvement de sourcils voué à appuyer son envie d'y goûter et Yann se donna pour mission de prouver que certaines options valaient le coup d'y ajouter quelques euros.

Le voyant prendre la rondelle de caoutchouc entre ses lèvres, Kevin ne voulu pas y croire, avant qu'il ne place bien la capote sans les mains.

Le visage renversé en arrière sous l'effet conjugué de la surprise et du plaisir acquis à l'instant, Kevin ne pu que gémir aux bienfaits offerts…

Une petite heure plus tard, Yann couché sur son flanc, observait moqueur le visage toujours ailleurs de son amant. Ils s'étaient contentés d'une simple masturbation gourmande. Mais cela avait suffit à retrouver l'unité manquant à leur couple. Taquin, il embrassa une énième fois une petite veine située au coin de l'oeil de Kevin. Juste au dessus d'une petite ride, elle ressortait chaque fois que son ange avait un orgasme ou réalisait un effort violent.

- Alors ? Que penses-tu du parfum fraise ?

- Tu crois qu'ils en font à la framboise ? J'ai toujours adoré les framboises…

- J'ai hâte de découvrir ça !

Riant tous deux de cette remarque, Yann se pencha sur le visage de son amour pour échanger un langoureux baiser. Instant de pure volupté brisé par le bruit caractéristique d'un estomac pleurant sa pitance.

- J'ai compris. Je dois nourrir la bête si je veux profiter de la suite de mes projets pour toi.

Se faisant violence pour sortir du lit, Yann renfila son jean, négligeant volontairement son boxer laissé au sol. Au gémissement perçu derrière lui, il sut qu'il avait fait mouche pour attiser un peu plus la libido en éveil de son ange aux ailes blessées.

Ce soir-là, le dîner vite avalé, ils entreprirent de tester une toute autre reprise.

Les premiers essais furent difficiles, entre les positions trop douloureuses ou pas assez pratiques. Mais ils finirent par trouver leur bonheur et avec lui une vraie quiétude quant à l'avenir.

Cette nuit là, tous deux dormirent plus heureux et apaisés que depuis de très longs mois.

FIN.

* * *

Sans surprise, c'est donc la fin de cette première fanfic.

J'ai conscience que la convalescence ne fait que commencer et qu'il y manque beaucoup de chose. Kevin ne peut pas s'en sortir sans plus de dommage psychique à mes yeux (avec peut-être même une petite misère médicale en prime ;p). Comme Yann lui-même ne peut pas être « parfait » (comme il dit, on change pas en un claquement de doigts). Mais tout cela est le sujet principal d'une autre histoire (au minimum une one shot mettant en avant le « Noël » qui approche dans l'histoire et relater les courtes scènes de la saison 2). Car je ne voulais pas m'écarter du sujet de cette fic-ci et qui est résumé par son titre ;p

Maintenant, faute de temps, je ne pourrais rien écrire de plus avant le mois de juin. Donc plus d'update sur cette série avant au moins 4 à 5 semaines ;p (en plus faudrait que je finisse ma fanfic Gundam avant -__-)

En remerciant encore tous les lecteurs affichés ou anonymes de m'avoir lu !!

mimi yuy


End file.
